


Keep My Love

by ddelusionall



Series: Kept [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, But kinda superfail because Yoochun is only 17, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, I don't know how to tag this, Jaejoong is like um i can't do this, M/M, Not really incest because JaeMin are like his foster fathers, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Reluctant Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Yoochun just wants to be loved, and Changmin is like yeah lets give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is seventeen. He doesn't care if they think he's still too young, he knows what he wants. Now he just has to convince his hyungs.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Heechul/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Kept [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717966
Kudos: 2





	1. Phase 1: Recognized

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: under18!Yoochun**

“I need your help,” Yoochun said and dropped his book onto the table before sitting next to Heechul.

“Not a good place for a blowjob, Chunnie.”

Yoochun smirked. “Any place is a good place for a blowjob.”

“Too true. What’s up?”

Yoochun opened his bottle of water and took a deep drink before handing it to Heechul. He snagged Heechul’s plate of rice and vegetables and started eating it, grinning at the offended look Heechul shot him. When Heechul was drinking was always an opportune time to steal something from him, because Heechul refused to make a face that may or may not be caught on a cell phone and spread around the school. And choking on a beverage was not cool, graceful or something the mighty princess ever did.

Yoochun had eaten five bites before Heechul snagged the plate back.

“Fuck you. Find someone else to help you.”

Yoochun laughed. “Just wait and you’ll be begging me to help you.”

“I am not going to convince Daesung to fuck you. He’s straight.”

“And so last year, stop bringing up that fail moment of my life. Actually. It has a lot to do with this.”

Heechul pondered him and then waved his hand. “I am intrigued. You may continue.”

“I need to seduce Changmin and Jaejoong.”

Heechul would have spit out his water had he been drinking it. He raised a single eyebrow. “Come again? You want to seduce your fathers?”

“Foster fathers.”

“Still.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re hot and I’m not a fucking child anymore, and they keep treating me like I’m going to break.”

Heechul was the only person in Yoochun’s school who knew about his past. They’d been friends since they were eleven years old. Heechul was Yoochun’s very first friend.

He stared at Yoochun for a moment and then said, “You’re going to fuck everything up.”

Yoochun sighed and stabbed the empty water bottle with a pen. “Everything is already fucked up. I can’t be with anyone else, or even like anyone else. I can’t see anyone else, and I don’t want to be with anyone else. They …”

“Are you in love with them because they saved you?”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Stop psychoanalyzing me you psycho-asshole.”

“Well?”

Yoochun sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe, but who cares?”

“It’s going to fuck everything up. It’ll fuck up your relationship with them. It’ll fuck up their legal, fragile hold on your custody case. It’ll fuck up their relationship.”

“Or?”

Heechul crossed his arms.

“Or it’ll be perfect,” Yoochun whispered with a sigh. And then he scowled, “Besides, it’s better than letting Mr. Choi fuck me over his desk.”

“Nothing is better than that, you lucky bitch.”

Yoochun smirked. “You’re prettier than I am, he’ll easily succumb to your womanly ways if you play it right. Fail a test or something.”

“Fuck you. You could tell your hyungs that you’re letting our math teacher bone you if you want their attention.”

“Yeah, right. That won’t get me the kind of attention I want. Just the two of them being even more overprotective of me and thinking I’m some victim they need to protect.”

“This won’t help that.”

Yoochun sighed again. “Maybe not. But I’m tired of fucking just to fuck. I’m tired of sucking off science geeks just to get them to do my homework. I want to be with someone and … I don’t know, enjoy sex for once.”

“And it has to be with them?”

“Anyone else is just a fuck, Heechul.”

“Ouch. Bitch.”

Yoochun smirked. “You want to be my boyfriend. Excuse me, my girlfriend.”

Heechul slapped his shoulder. “No. Fuck you.”

“Then you’re just a fuck when you let me fuck you.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.”

The bell rang, warning that lunch was about to end.

“Meet me after school and we’ll discuss tactics.”

Yoochun nodded. “Thank you. I can always count on your sluttiness.”

Heechul flipped his hair and then sauntered away, the uniform skirt swishing around the tops of the black socks that hit just above his knees. Heechul was teased for wearing a skirt, back in first year, and then the first boy that had said anything about it had scratches on his face and sharp stiletto heel in his shin. Everyone left him alone after that. Heechul was Heechul, and you did not mess with Heechul unless you wanted to suffer.

Seriously, Yoochun wondered how in the hell Mr. Choi hadn’t bent that over his desk yet.

A warm body sat next to him, and he smiled down at Suri.

“Hi, Chunnie.”

“Hey Suri. What’s up?”

“Just wondering if you felt like ditching the next block of classes.”

Yoochun stood up, arm around her shoulders and said, “That depends? Did you bring a condom?”

“Always.”

Yes, he wanted Changmin and Jaejoong. Yes, he was more than attracted to them. But really, he wasn’t going to deprive himself of sex, whether it was with a male or a female. He was seventeen after all, and really, a seventeen year old boy had needs that just had to be met, no matter the time, place or circumstance.

===

Yoochun stumbled into their apartment almost four hours after school had ended. He came face to face with a slightly irate Jaejoong.

“Where have you been?”

“With Heechul.”

Jaejoong grabbed the collar of his white shirt. “Does Heechul have a new shade of lipstick?”

Yoochun jerked his head back and the shirt slipped from Jaejoong’s fingers. He took a deep breath. His hyungs were aware of his relationship with Heechul. Probably not to the extent of them having sex, but they knew that he and Heechul fooled around a lot.

Time to let them in on another little secret. Or as Heechul called it: Phase One.

“No, Heechul is in a lip gloss kink right now. That was from Suri when we skipped the third block of classes.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “Skipping class?”

“Yeah, can’t exactly bend her over in the middle of the classroom, though that would be hot.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide and he was silent for a good ten seconds. “You shouldn’t skip class to have sex, Yoochun.”

Yoochun snorted. “When else am I going to do it? Here? After school? When you want me home to have dinner? Or –“

“I’d rather you bring a girl here than skip class. Changmin and I can take off for a few hours.”

Yoochun stared at him in surprise.

“What? You’re young and attractive. Now that I think about it, I’m sure that a lot of girls would want you. But that doesn’t mean you should be fucking practically everything that moves. Which isn’t healthy, by the way.”

“Before you settled with Changmin you were fucking a different guy every other night, so don’t lecture me about getting frisky with a couple of girls at school.”

“Please tell me you use a condom.”

Yoochun smirked. “It’s a rule that all the girls know.”

“What?”

Yoochun loved it when he made Jaejoong speechless. “The girls know, that if they want me, they have to bring a condom, a Trojan Bareskin condom and some sort of proof they’re on the pill.”

“Well ...”

Yoochun shook his head and said, “Can I go shower now, please?”

Jaejoong waved his hand in the general direction of Yoochun’s room.

Yoochun walked by him, smirking. He knew that Jaejoong would talk to Changmin about this. And he knew he was going to get a lecture about it later.

In his room, Yoochun pulled out his phone and texted Heechul: _Phase One was successful_

 **My Little Princess:** This is going to be so easy.

===

The next day (a Saturday, unfortunately), Yoochun sat at the kitchen table, doing his homework. There was something to do with chemicals and then something to do with history and Japan. Yoochun didn’t really care, but Saturday was homework day, and if he wanted to do anything with his friends that night or on Sunday, then he had to get it done.

Changmin sat with him. “Do you need any help?”

“No, hyung,” Yoochun said, “I got this shit down. Busy work is busy work.”

Changmin ruffled his hair.

Yoochun looked up at him in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Changmin smiled. “Can’t blame me. I’m proud of you.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Whatever, hyung.”

“I am.”

“Can we not do this, right now? Sungmin is throwing a party and I want to go to it.”

“Alcohol?”

“Usually.”

“Yoochun.”

“Changmin.”

Changmin thumped his head with his knuckles.

“Ow,” Yoochun said and rubbed his head and glared at him.

“What has gotten into you the last couple weeks, huh?”

“Nothing,” Yoochun grumbled and went back to chemistry.

“You’ve been a righteous stuck up snob.”

“I’m a teenager, isn’t that what I’m supposed to act like?”

“No.”

“Maybe I’m just tired of you treating me like I’m still eleven years old. I’m not.”

“I know that.”

“Your significant other doesn’t.”

“We don’t treat you like you’re eleven,” Changmin said. “We don’t read you good night stories anymore.”

Yoochun smiled and felt his throat close up. He did sort of miss that. But now he wanted Changmin and Jaejoong cuddled up in bed with him for a different reason than filling his mind full of wondrous adventures and characters.

“Do you want us to cuddle up in bed with you at night and tell you stories?”

“Maybe not for that,” Yoochun muttered and then cursed himself. Giving them the idea of sex with him was not until Phase Four.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just … I’m not … I’m not a kid anymore. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Yoochun said, “Are we going to talk about my sex discussion with Jaejoong or just ignore that you know about it too?”

Changmin took a deep breath. “You’re using protection?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.”

Yoochun looked up in surprise. “Just okay then?”

“Jaejoong isn’t really thrilled about the idea of you sleeping around. He’s worried about you, but what did you just say, you aren’t a kid anymore. As long as you’re being smart about it, then you’re right, you can fuck who you want. But Jaejoong did tell me how you have rules in regards to girls who you fuck. That’s messed up, and that isn’t healthy. We’re more worried about you approaching sex in a healthy way, and not as a fucked up way to control someone. We know you know all about that.”

Yoochun looked down at the table, hiding his scowl. “Yeah, I know all about that.”

Changmin sighed again and leaned forward to get Yoochun to look back up at him. “Don’t fuck around just because you can. Sex can be a great way to relieve stress. It can be a great way to form friendships and goof off. But never use it as a way to control or manipulate someone. Ever.”

It was Yoochun’s turn to sigh.

“What?”

“That’s easy for you to say. You can fuck the person you love all you want. When you just don’t give a fuck, then what do you?”

“You keep it in your pants.”

Yoochun glared at him, and Changmin stared back. Finally, Changmin stood up and left him alone with the parting shot, “Sex should always be something you enjoy, Yoochun. If you’re fucking people because you just don’t give a fuck, then you’re not enjoying it.”

“And if I can’t have sex with the person I knew I’d enjoy it with?”

Changmin smirked. “Keep it in your pants. You don’t want them to think you’re a slut. You want them to think that they’re special. That you only want them. Think about it. You’re a good looking kid, dongsaeng. I’m sure there are a lot of girls and boys that want you. But that doesn’t mean you have to have them.”

“Save myself for that special someone, huh? That’s rich.”

“Just be glad you have a special someone to save it for.”

“Do I?” Yoochun asked, meeting his eyes coolly.

Changmin tilted his head, and Yoochun internally cursed himself again. “If you’re going to crash at Sungmin’s house, please make sure you call us first.”

Yoochun’s eyes widened. They’d never given him permission to stay out all night before. He swallowed and nodded. “O-okay, hyung.”

==

“We’re going to have to rethink this,” Yoochun said, head leaning back on the couch in Sungmin’s basement.

Heechul hummed in agreement. “They’re being more reasonable than I thought.”

“Yeah.”

“We may have to jump to Phase Four.”

Yoochun sighed. “I don’t even want to. I just … they won’t do it. And then I’m going to ruin everything.” Yoochun brought the bottle of beer to his lips and drank from it.

Heechul took it from him and had a few swallows. “You have to, though. You’re miserable.”

Yoochun sighed and took the bottle of beer.

Heechul ran a manicured, brightly blue-painted nail up to his ear and tugged on it. “You know I’m right.”

“So, Phase Four. Let’s do that.”

“Who are you going to do Phase Four with?”

Yoochun looked at Heechul and raised a single eyebrow.

“No way, fuck you.”

Yoochun ran his hand up Heechul’s stocking clad leg and under his short, pleated skirt. He played with the strap on the garter. “Come on. Your lips look amazing on my dick.”

Heechul pouted. “I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird. They’ve caught us kissing before.”

“Catching us kissing and catching me giving you a blow job are two completely different things.”

“Look, I could easily convince a girl to come with me and do it—”

“Which would be following the original plan.”

“But I don’t want to embarrass a girl. You won’t be embarrassed.”

“Since when did you care about a girl’s feelings?”

Yoochun didn’t answer and took another swallow of beer.

“Okay, fine, fine. You know I’m a whore for voyeurism.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Yoochun cupped his crotch. “Suck me off for practice.”

Heechul licked his lips.

“I’ll take you to Starbucks tomorrow, and you can get a brownie for breakfast.”

Heechul smiled widely and with a shout fell between Yoochun’s spread legs. A few of the other people around them cried foul, but Yoochun smirked and noted that even if they said they didn’t like it, none of them left and watched Heechul suck him off until he came all over that pretty face.

===

Yoochun sat at the Starbucks, sipping on a hot latte. Heechul was chattering away on his phone, but Yoochun didn’t care who he was talking to. His own phone vibrated with a text message, and he knew who it was going to be and thought about ignoring it, but that would worry his hyungs unnecessarily. He didn’t like to do that on purpose.

Maybe Changmin was right. The last few weeks he really had turned into some sort of bitchy monster of a teenager. It wasn’t really his fault though. Not entirely.

With a sigh, he picked up his phone.

 **Pretty Hyung:** Changmin and I are done with our Sunday morning fuck, so it’s safe to come home now.

Yoochun burst out laughing.

 **Yoochun:** Damn it. I missed it? Is today one of those Sundays where you can’t keep your hands off each other and you’ll end up doing it again thinking I can’t hear you?

 **Pretty Hyung:** We’re never fucking at home again. 

Yoochun bit his lip, wondering how to play this. It really was borderline flirting. He knew better than to ask Heechul. He’d gathered enough info from tidbits of conversation to realize that he was talking to Hangeng, the Chinese exchange student. And one did not just simply interrupt a conversation with Heechul when he was talking to Hangeng.

 **Yoochun:** Aw, hyung, but then you’d take away my primary source of jerk off material.

He hovered over the send button for a moment, and then hit the button.

 **Pretty Hyung:** HaHa. I’m not amused. Where are you?

Yoochun set up his phone to take a picture and then leaned into Heechul’s space and kissed his cheek. Heechul had been taking a sip of his drink, and the picture clearly showed where they were.

 **Yoochun:** At Starbucks with my princess of a girlfriend. He’s sore and it’s my fault so I owe him.

 **Pretty Hyung:** Ooh, tell him I like his nails. Blue really suits his skin. And what did Changmin tell you about fucking around?

Yoochun sighed and then replied: It’s just Heechul. Changmin would have been proud of me. I refused a threesome with Yoona and Seonhee. With Seonhee, hyung!!!!! Do you have any idea how well that girl can suck cock?

 **Pretty Hyung:** First of all, ew, girl. And second of all, ew, seventeen year old girl.

“What’s wrong with you?” Heechul asked suddenly.

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m having probably the most awkward conversation with Jaejoong-hyung. And … it’s … well, here.”

Yoochun gave him his phone and Heechul snorted just once, probably when he read that Yoochun had called him his girlfriend. He looked at his nails and said, “This blue is pretty with my skin, isn’t it?”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and snatched his phone back.

“Yoona and Seonhee offered you a threesome and you went to bed with me?” Heechul said, a little too loudly and a few of the patrons at Starbucks glared at them.

“So what? I can’t get you pregnant now can I?”

 **Pretty Hyung:** Are you coming home soon?

 **Yoochun:** Aw, do you miss me?”

 **Pretty Hyung:** Yes. It’s the first time you’ve been gone all night and I’ve been worried and I’ll stop being worried when you’re here and in my arms.

Yoochun’s heart lurched and his vision went misty. It was definitely a text he wanted from his hyung, but preferably with a different context.

 **Yoochun:** On my way.

As an afterthought, Yoochun added a heart to the end of that and then smiled widely when Jaejoong sent a heart back.

“You want to come home with me?” he asked Heechul. “Jaejoong is being overprotective and needy, so that means he’s probably cooking.”

Heechul laughed. “Sure. And I can hang all over you and act like a simpering idiot like all those girls do and see if I can’t rile him up a bit.”

Yoochun smiled. “Thanks, Heenim.”

Heechul kissed his cheek and then jumped up from their table. Yoochun followed him out of the café, and then held out his hand. Heechul took it and smiled at him and then said, “This whole seducing your hyungs thing is dangerous.”

“I know. I sort of don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Sort of.”

Yoochun sighed. “What if I destroy everything?”

Heechul nodded sagely. “Let’s get a cab.”

“Hyung,” Yoochun whined (even though Heechul was only three months older than him).

“Sore body, remember?” Heechul swooned dramatically.

Yoochun sighed, but flagged down a cab. If anything, it just meant he’d be home sooner.

===

Jaejoong made them lunch, and Heechul borrowed their shower. Luckily, he’d left enough clothes in Yoochun’s closet over the years that he was able to scrounge up a suitable outfit of tight red jeans and a plaid little camisole. He borrowed one of Yoochun’s school shirts and tied the ends at his waist.

After his own shower, Yoochun brooded on the couch, he’d been brooding since they got home and despite Jaejoong’s text, he hadn’t hugged Yoochun or clung to him, and Yoochun figured it was because his hyungs were worried about treating him like a little kid.

“You okay?” Heechul whispered in his ear, and then hummed in delight at Yoochun’s shiver and licked Yoochun’s earlobe.

Yoochun sighed and tilted his head to the side. Heechul tugged at the lobe with his teeth and then licked up around his ear. He shifted around in Yoochun’s lap, and Yoochun shut his eyes, soaking in the feel of Heechul’s talented tongue on his skin. Heechul’s hands pushed under his tank top, and Yoochun moaned softly when fingertips brushed over his nipples. He sagged deeper into the couch and yanked Heechul on top of him by his belt loops.

Heechul smirked at him and then kissed him and Yoochun really lost himself. He had no idea how Heechul became so talented with his tongue. Didn’t really want to find out the details, but god, he sure appreciated it. Each teasing kiss pumped pleasure to his dick and Heechul didn’t hesitate to rub his thigh on Yoochun’s erection.

Heechul moaned, nothing quiet, and Yoochun felt his cheeks flush.

Heechul broke away from his lips and kissed down his neck, and to his collarbone. Yoochun sighed, head resting on the arm of the couch. He cupped Heechul’s bony ass and lifted one leg to the back of the couch and Heechul moaned in appreciation, rutting against him lightly.

“Bedroom, please,” a voice not Heechul’s said, and Yoochun opened his eyes, vision blurry with lust.

Changmin’s face was upside down and smirking at him.

Heechul made a noise of protest. “Seriously,” he said, and ran his tongue up Yoochun’s neck. “Five more minutes and I would have had him coming in his pants.”

“We sit on that couch, thank you,” Changmin said. “Now either go to your room, or behave.”

“We’ll behave,” Yoochun said.

Heechul sat up and glared at him. “What?”

Yoochun gripped Heechul’s hips and shifted so he could sit up. Heechul moaned and rocked his hips against Yoochun’s lap.

“We’ll behave,” Yoochun said again and pushed Heechul away.

“Oh fuck you we will.” Heechul stood up and grabbed Yoochun’s arm and yanked on it.

Yoochun almost stumbled and caught his footing. He pulled back, and Heechul glared at him for a moment, and then pressed their bodies together, for a deep kiss onto his lips. He grabbed Yoochun’s erection through his sweats, pulling a whimper from him, and then said, “If I can sit in my chair at school tomorrow without squirming, then I’m going to tell everyone that you have an STD.”

“Heechul,” Changmin warned.

Yoochun saw the dancing laughter in Heechul’s eyes and then sighed dramatically. “Fine, fine, fine.”

Heechul nodded once in victory and then started dragging him down the hall.

Yoochun looked back at Changmin and smirked. “And you think Jaejoong is demanding in bed.”

Changmin laughed and shooed him away.

===

Yoochun woke up to a slick pleasurable tightness around his dick. He moaned, hand falling to Heechul’s hair, and he lifted his hips with a whine of his name.

Heechul chuckled around Yoochun’s morning erection, and then tugged on his balls.

Yoochun moaned, spread his legs and slowly lifted them up and down, forcing his dick inside Heechul’s mouth and throat.

“God, hyung,” Yoochun whimpered.

“Good morning,” Heechul said, lips pressing against the soft head.

Yoochun made a sound that was something between a moan and a protest. Heechul took his cock deep, over and over, and Yoochun bit his lip against a really loud moan. Even after spending most of the night in bed with Heechul, he still wasn’t satisfied, still so ready to come.

“Keep this up and I might fall in love with you,” Yoochun teased.

Heechul rolled his eyes up and gave him a very dramatic look.

Yoochun chuckled and Heechul /squeezed/ his erection tightly and Yoochun moaned.

There was a light rapping on the door, and Yoochun internally panicked, because god, Jaejoong was there to wake him up, like he did every morning, but Heechul’s mouth was on his dick, in plain view of everything.

 _Part of the plan, remember,_ Heechul said in his head.

Yeah, Yoochun remembered, but actually being caught getting a blowjob from Heechul was different than just planning it.

“Yoochun-ah … oh, never mind.”

Yoochun opened blurry eyes to see Jaejoong at his door. “Hyung, sheesh.”

“Your door has a lock on it,” Jaejoong reminded him.

Heechul sucked really hard at that point and Yoochun’s response was lost in a loud moan. He heard the door shut and then grabbed Heechul’s hair and lifted his hips, fucking his throat roughly until he came.

Heechul gagged on his release, yanked himself away and spit it out all over Yoochun’s bed.

“Bitch,” Heechul said.

“Sorry, just …” Yoochun’s chest was heaving, cock pulsing out weak clumps of come.

Heechul ran his hand up and down his sweaty skin. “So?”

Yoochun covered his face with his arm. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“Lay low now, for a day or two. They’ve now seen you as this sexual thing, and well, now Jaejoong at least has seen your cock hard and desperate and sliding in and out of someone’s mouth.”

Yoochun smiled and hooked his hand around Heechul’s neck. “Someone’s very pretty, very talented mouth.”

Heechul grinned, and then his eyes went wide. “Oh fuck, I have to get home.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have any school clothes here.”

“Changmin will drive you on his way to work,” Yoochun said.

Heechul smiled and kissed him. He got out of bed, tugged on the same bright red jeans, and then a loose t-shirt. Yoochun followed more slowly, slipping on sweatpants, and nothing else. There were drops of come on his stomach, just above his belly button, and he almost wiped them away, but left them.

He left his room and heard Heechul thank his hyungs for letting him stay over. Yoochun went right to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

“Yoochun-ah,” Heechul called from the living room. “You owe me an orgasm.”

Yoochun snorted and said, “Meet me on the roof at lunch.”

Jaejoong tittered in disapproval.

Yoochun waited until Heechul’s laughter was cut off by the door and then looked up at him. “What?”

“This is weird.”

“What is?”

“In the space of a week, you went from this perfect student to a rebellious promiscuous teenager.”

“My grades are still perfect.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Yoochun didn’t reply and took another drink of coffee.

“There’s come on your stomach.”

Yoochun looked down at himself, pretending to be startled. “Huh.” Daring, compulsive and utterly stupid, Yoochun scraped up the random drops with his fingers and then licked them clean.

He heard Jaejoong inhale sharply, but then that was it.

When their eyes met again, Jaejoong did not look happy.

Yoochun took another sip of coffee and went to the table to sit down. He was exhausted. Heechul was never easily satisfied when it came to sex.

“Changmin and I like Heechul. We don’t understand why you two aren’t dating.”

“Heechul knows me too well,” Yoochun said, letting the implications of that sink into Jaejoong.

“He won’t date you because of your past?”

Yoochun scoffed. “No. It’s like … I don’t know. He’s my friend. I don’t like him like that, and he’s way too high maintenance for me. He’s utterly in love with Hangeng, and he’s trying to find a way to seduce our math teacher. Maybe you should be giving him lectures on being promiscuous instead of me, when all I want is—“

Yoochun shut his mouth and looked away.

“What do you want, Yoochun-ah?”

“Nothing,” he muttered. He took another heavy swallow of coffee and set his cup on the counter. He tried to move past Jaejoong, but Jaejoong gripped his upper arm and held him still, even when he jerked to get out of his hold.

Yoochun glared at him.

“What do you want?”

“Something I can’t have. Will you please let me go?”

“Yoochun-ah.”

Yoochun shook his head and turned his face away, and Jaejoong let him go. Yoochun escaped to the bathroom and didn’t let his tears fall until they were obscured by the shower.


	2. Phase 2: Discovered

Part of Yoochun knew he should have just given up. It wasn’t worth the risk, but every time he saw JaeMin cuddled on the couch together, or share a kiss or a smile, his heart broke a little more, and he felt even more secluded from his two hyungs.

He continued with Phase Two, wearing only sweats or boxers and with or without a tight tank top at home. He wasn’t sure if his hyungs noticed at all, because they didn’t say anything to him.

Changmin was the one who kept up the sex talks with him. Only Changmin, and he wondered why Jaejoong didn’t.

They always did the good cop/bad cop routine with him, with Jaejoong being the force and Changmin being the one that Yoochun cozied up to.

Speaking of cops …

Yoochun opened the door of their apartment and heard Junsu’s laughter ringing through the room. He smiled and dropped is bag and kicked off his shoes and went to the living room. He ignored everything else, sat next to Junsu and forced his arm behind him and cuddled up next to him on the couch, head in the middle of his chest.

When was the last time he sat like this with his hyungs? He couldn’t anymore, any time he was this close to them, he got an erection.

Junsu chuckled and ran his hand through Yoochun’s hair.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Yunho said.

Yoochun smiled. “Hi, Yunho-hyung.” He buried his face in Junsu’s chest and felt like a scared ten year old again.

“Hi, dongsaeng,” Junsu said. “How was school?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Boring.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“How do you elaborate on boring? I slept through Chemistry, imagined my math teacher in sexual positions, wrote dirty words in English in my notebook and spent my lunch period with this exchange student named Tiffany. She taught me how to ask for a blowjob in English. Best part of the day.”

Junsu laughed. “Oh god.”

Yoochun suddenly realized something and he pushed up away from Junsu’s chest. “Where are Changmin and Jaejoong-hyung?”

“Date night,” Yunho said.

“Ooh, so I have babysitters, great.” Yoochun moved away from him, sat on the other side of the couch and crossed his arms.

“They’re worried about you.”

“Yeah, well, they can fuck themselves. Or each other. Whatever.”

Silence and Yoochun winced.

“That’s really harsh, and not very fair,” Yunho said. “Want to tell us what they did?”

“No.”

“Jaejoong is trying to get Changmin to agree to schedule you an appointment with your therapist.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Typical. Shuttle me off to someone else so he doesn’t have to deal with the problem.”

“Now that is definitely not fair,” Junsu said.

Yoochun glared at him. “Then why are you here if that’s not the reason why? I don’t need a fucking babysitter.”

“Watch your mouth, dongsaeng,” Yunho said sharply, and then he sighed. “You’re too smart, dongsaeng, we’ve always said that.”

“Just tell us what’s wrong.”

Yoochun tucked his feet under Junsu’s thigh and leaned back on the arm of the couch. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“So they know. And they haven’t been treating you like one for the last two weeks. And yet, you’re still—”

Yoochun sighed. “I don’t know. Can I just not know?”

“But you do know, and you just don’t want to tell us,” Junsu said.

“Jaejoong has a theory that you have a crush on someone that you probably shouldn’t, but they can’t figure out who.”

“Jaejoong has a theory,” Yoochun mocked, and received a sharp slap on his shin. “Ow.”

“Jaejoong is worried about you.”

Yoochun put his arm over his eyes. “Do you ever wonder where I’d be right now if Jaejoong-hyung hadn’t found me in the back of his car?”

They said nothing.

“I do. I wonder a lot. I wonder how different my life would be at seventeen if I hadn’t displeased my master so much that he had me beaten to the brink of death. What would have happened if I had been just a little bit better? A little tighter? A little less of a child whore?”

“Yoochun.”

“Micky,” Yoochun said, mocking again.

Junsu sighed and ran his hand over Yoochun’s shin. “This is better than anything you could have dreamed of if Jaejoong hadn’t found you.”

“I know that. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, it’s just …” Yoochun sighed. “I don’t know, hyungs. Maybe I should just move out and …”

“You want to move out?” Yunho said in surprise.

“Well, no, but … what … I …” Yoochun couldn’t keep talking or he’d spill all his secrets and he knew that Junsu would tell Jaejoong immediately what they talked about.

“Do you want to come and stay with us for a little while?” Junsu asked, still rubbing his shin. Why was such a simple form of comfort so different from him than if Jaejoong were doing the same to him?

Yoochun shook his head. “No, thanks, hyung, that would cause Jaejoong even more worry, and it would be unnecessary. Why can’t I just be a brooding teenager?”

Yunho chuckled. “I guess that’s the best we can hope for. But remember, dongsaeng, all four of us are here if you need to talk about it, okay?”

Yoochun nodded and stood up. He went back to the entry and grabbed his bag, and then locked himself in his room to do his homework. His grades had slipped a tiny bit over the last few weeks, and he cursed himself because he knew he was better than that. He knew he was smarter than almost everyone at school. And Jaejoong always told him that he shouldn’t do less than he was capable of. He most definitely didn’t want to disappoint Jaejoong.

Yoochun was staring at the ceiling when his hyungs got back from their date. He heard muttered voices and then the front door shut again, probably Yunho and Junsu leaving. He felt bad for his attitude toward them. It was rare when the two of them were over at the same time, and he spent the entire time in his room acting spoiled rotten and depressed.

Jaejoong knocked on his door, and tried to open it. Yoochun thought about getting up and letting him in, but he really didn’t want to see him just then.

“Yoochun-ah,” he called softly. It was almost midnight. Yoochun wasn’t usually asleep this early, but after only one more attempt to call him, Jaejoong left his door.

Yoochun felt horrible. He really did. But what was he going to do about it? Just being around his hyungs made his heart clench.

With a sigh, he got up and tiptoed out of his room.

They were in the kitchen talking and Yoochun stopped in the hallway to listen.

“What are we going to do about this?” Jaejoong asked.

“What can we do? It’s not like he’s being disrespectful. His grades are still good. He still calls and texts us when he goes out. He’s not even rebelling in the normal sense of the word. He’s seventeen and I’m not surprised at all that he’s been having sex. I bet he’s been messing around with Heechul since they were twelve or so.”

Yoochun smiled. That was definitely true.

“I know, but—”

“Just let him brood, love. It’s all we can do.”

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “I … I don’t think that’s it, Minnie.”

“What?”

Jaejoong sighed. “I think he’s trying to seduce us.”

There was silence, and Yoochun bit his lip and held his breath.

“Well, fuck, that completely changes everything.”

“I know.”

“Makes sense now.”

“I really want him to go talk to Seunghyun about this.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“We already have to battle the courts almost every year to keep custody of him. If he goes to Seunghyun and talks to him about having a crush on us, they’ll take him away. In his own best interest.”

Jaejoong sighed. “You’re right. So what do we do?”

“We’re going to have to talk to him about it.”

“God, that’s not going to be fun.”

“Nope.”

Yoochun didn’t want to hear anything else. His heart shattered on the way to his room and he left pieces of it in the hallway behind him. He curled up on his bed and hugged his teddy bear close to his chest. Jaejoong had given it to him when he was eleven.

They didn’t love him back, and they thought it was just a crush.

Yoochun didn’t sleep, but listened to his hyungs get ready for bed. He waited until it was almost two thirty and then got up and packed a duffle bag. He moved silently into the bathroom for shower things and then grabbed his backpack.

He went to the kitchen and left a note on the pad of paper that he always used when he was leaving.

_I heard you talking. And you’re right. Of course you’re right. You’re always right. And I hate it. And I hate that you think it’s just a crush. I love you both so much. I’ll be at HoSu’s for a little while._

Yoochun shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. When he was out of the building, he called Junsu.

“Hell-o,” he said, voice rough with sleep.

“Hyung,” Yoochun managed and then couldn’t talk past the lump in his throat or see past the tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Yoochun-ah, what’s wrong?”

“C-can I come … come to your house?”

“Of course.”

They didn’t live that far away, and Junsu wouldn’t let Yoochun hang up, but talked about nonsensical stuff to him while Yoochun walked. When he arrived, neither Junsu nor Yunho said anything, just hugged him close and let him cry. He babbled out his whole story and didn’t leave anymore secrets, he talked and cried until he couldn’t anymore, and he fell asleep with Junsu on the couch.

===

Yoochun woke up in the same guest room that he’d first stayed in with his hyungs. It was comforting to be somewhere familiar. Somewhere safe. Where would he have gone without Yunho and Junsu?

His face felt gross and his body was too exhausted. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven in the morning. He should have been in history class.

Maybe HoSu didn’t know that. Or maybe they did and let him sleep anyway. He doubted Jaejoong would have let him skip school even with his emotional drama. He noticed that his teddy bear was next to him. He hadn’t brought it with him, which meant that Jaejoong and Changmin had already been over.

He wondered how that conversation with them went. He owed Yunho and Junsu a lot.

His phone rang: ♪♪ _I kissed a girl and I liked it, I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it._ ♪♪

Yoochun smiled and snagged the phone from the side table.

“Hey,” he said.

“Where are you?” Heechul demanded.

“Yunho and Junsu’s.”

“Ooh, handcuffed?”

“No. Just woke up.”

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Yoochun sighed and told him about Jaejoong and Changmin’s conversation and how he ran away.

“Well, your life just got officially awkward.”

“No kidding.”

“Do you want to meet me at Starbucks in a few? You sound like you need some comfort coffee.”

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “Sure. Give me an hour.”

“Okay. See you.”

Yoochun hung up the phone and noticed he had a two new text messages.

 **Pretty Hyung:** Never think we don’t love you, dongsaeng.

 **Handsome Hyung:** Come home soon.

Yoochun sighed. He knew his hyungs loved him, just not in the same way he loved them. He didn’t reply to either of them and got out of bed. He took a really long shower and then dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He gave the teddy bear a squeeze and left the room.

Yunho and Junsu were in the kitchen talking about him, but they shut up as soon as they saw him.

“I’m going to go meet Heechul at Starbucks,” Yoochun said.

“Okay,” Yunho replied.

Junsu stood up and hugged him.

Yoochun shut his eyes and sank into his embrace. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“Anytime,” Yunho said. “You know that.”

Yoochun nodded.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, dongsaeng,” Junsu said. “Something like this is completely normal given the circumstances.”

Yoochun pulled away from him and then glared at them both. “You think I like them because they saved me?”

Yunho shrugged. “It makes sense.”

Yoochun scoffed and turned away from them. “I’ll be back later.”

He didn’t turn around, just grabbed his jacket and the spare keys to their apartment and left. His phone vibrated only minutes after he left.

 **Booty Cop:** We are trying to understand your feelings, Yoochun-ah. That’s all.

Yoochun did not reply, nor was he surprised when he received another message just a few minutes later.

 **Tall Cop:** If you’re feeling good enough to meet Heechul for coffee, then you’re feeling good enough to go to school. At least talk to your teachers and find out what work you missed. We’re still going to make you do your homework.

Yoochun snorted, and then did something he never, ever did: turned off his phone. He entered the Starbucks and found Heechul across the room, sitting in an arm chair. He had his clunky boots up on another one, saving it for him, and Yoochun sank into it gratefully. Heechul put his feet in Yoochun’s lap and pointed to a coffee.

“Thanks, Hee.”

“Talk,” Heechul said and pressed his foot near Yoochun’s balls.

“I really don’t want to.”

“Okay.”

Heechul was suddenly in his lap, just that quickly, snuggled into the oversized armchair, his stocking-clad legs thrown over Yoochun’s. Yoochun’s fingers easily found the curve of his knee and he did his best not to slide his hand down Heechul’s thigh.

“I think Hangeng likes me, look.”

Yoochun listened to Heechul talk about the Chinese guy and how he never said anything in Korean right and how he was picked on a lot, and those assholes better not let Heechul hear them talk about him like that or else he’d kick their asses. He did just what Yoochun wanted and distracted him for almost two hours.

“So what are you going to do?” Heechul asked as they walked, hand in hand, back toward the school.

Yoochun shrugged. “What can I do?”

Heechul brought a blue finger nail up and tapped his chin with it. “I don’t know. If I were you, I’d continue with the plan.”

“You’re insane.”

“So they say,” he mused. “Look, they know. What’s the worst that can happen? They say no? Well, they already did that. You’re just going to have to give them a reason to say yes.”

Yoochun sighed. “I wish it was that easy.”

“Honey, if it was that easy, everyone would be happy.”

===

Yoochun did his homework at Yunho and Junsu’s, shifting uneasily from the ache in his lower back. He had missed a math test he’d forgotten about, but Mr. Choi let him bend over for a good grade.

Neither Junsu nor Yunho cooked very well, so Yoochun cooked, making some rice and kimchijigae.

“Jaejoong cannot have you back,” Junsu said when they were through eating.

Yoochun smiled and excused himself. It wasn’t until he was in the room that he realized that his phone was still off. He turned it back on and lay back on the bed and thought about the plan. Phase Five was to trigger Jaejoong’s protective side.

He definitely had a great way to do that, but he didn’t was Mr. Choi to get into trouble. Even running away had the same effect.

The whole plan was shot though. He could still run around partially naked at home, but with the two of them knowing what was going on, all his efforts probably seemed juvenile and stupid.

Yoochun sighed and clutched the teddy bear to his chest. When he was eleven, he’d called the bear Hero. At seventeen, he was too old to sleep with a stuffed animal.

His phone finished loading, and beeped with the signal that he had a new message. He probably had a lot of new messages. With a sigh, he scrolled through them.

 **Pretty Hyung:** Junsu says you’re at Starbucks with Heechul. Don’t let him suck you off there. I don’t want to have you bail you out.  
**Pretty Hyung:** No snarky reply, dongsaeng? That’s not like you.  
**Pretty Hyung:** God, did you turn your phone off, or are you ignoring me? No way in hell would you turn your life off.

 **Handsome Hyung:** Oh god, Yoochun, please answer your phone or respond or something. Jaejoong is driving me nuts.

 **Pretty Hyung:** Don’t listen to Changmin. I’m just worried about you.  
**Pretty Hyung:** Since you won’t answer your phone, I’ll just spam you with text messages. Changmin thinks I’m wrong, but we can’t just ignore this. You’ll have to come home soon (oh god please come home soon) and then we’ll have to talk about this, and it’s easier to do it this way especially lately since you’ve been a snarky teenager. Seriously, what is up with that?  
**Pretty Hyung:** Your attraction to us makes sense. It really does. But one day you’ll meet someone your own age, and you’ll—

Yoochun didn’t want to read anything else, and he deleted all of his messages. And then emptied his voicemail.

With a sigh, he sent just one message back.

 **Yoochun:** I may just be a teenager, but I’m not stupid, hyung. Don’t you think that out of all the people in the world I would know the difference between a crush, lust and love?

He sent the message and then went down the hall to take a long shower. Afterward, he succumbed to the inevitable and packed up his things, shoving the teddy bear into the top of his backpack. He headed down the hall and found HoSu curled up on the couch watching a movie. He knew how hard it was for the two police officers to find time together. They usually worked too many hours and opposite shifts.

He watched them for a minute, Junsu was more focused on Yunho’s body than the movie. He wondered if they’d be fucking on that couch if he wasn’t there. He moved into the room. He put his bags by the door and then went to the couch. He sat on the floor so he wouldn’t interrupt their cuddle and leaned his head against Yunho’s thigh. Junsu ran his hands through his hair.

“What is it like, going to work every day with the man you love and not knowing if one of you is going to come back?”

Junsu’s fingers stilled for a moment, and then Yunho answered, “Agonizing.”

Yoochun nodded, and turned his head so he could look at him upside down.

“But we don’t dwell on it. Or we try not to,” Junsu continued. “And during the day we do our best to let the other know how much we love them.”

“How?”

Junsu smiled. “This, spending every free second we have together, and Yunho is a huge sap, Chunnie-ah. He leaves me little notes all over my desk. I swear the man goes through a pack of post-it notes every week.”

“You love them,” Yunho said.

“I do.”

Their lips touched in the barest of kisses.

Yoochun sighed. “I … I don’t love them because they saved me.”

Junsu frowned. “How do you know?”

“Yunho saved you, before you were partners, before you were dating. Do you love him because of that?”

“No. But this is different.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“Why because I’m only seventeen? Junsu was only twenty then.”

Junsu sighed.

“He has a point,” Yunho said.

Yoochun turned his head and rested his hands on the couch, chin on his hands. “Jaejoong-hyung understands me better than anyone else, even Heechul. And Changmin-hyung and I have a lot in common. The two of them are practically polar opposites, and I fit somewhere in the middle. I hate the idea of being in love with someone else. I hate the idea of moving away from them. I understand love. I’m surrounded by it in the forms of JaeMin and HoSu. I know the difference between lust and love. I know the difference between wanting my math teacher to fuck me and wanting to be driven completely insane by Changmin and Jaejoong.”

Junsu ran his hands through Yoochun’s hair again. “It’s SuHo, by the way. Most nights anyway.”

Yoochun snorted and Yunho laughed and kissed Junsu’s cheek.

“And MinJae,” Yunho added. “Jaejoong is such a cock whore.”

Yoochun smiled.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Jaejoong says you’re suddenly this weird sexual creature that he isn’t sure how to deal with.”

Yoochun scoffed again. “I’ve been fooling around with Heechul since we were twelve. I first had sex with a girl when I was fifteen. Last year, I was practically crowned the sex king in my school. If there was a title like that, I’d have it.”

“Wow.”

Yoochun sighed. “It’s not like … I don’t know. People at school are like, oh my god, sex, this is bad and rebellious, so let’s do it, and me, I’m just like, whatever, you know? Only Heechul knows about my past, and everyone else just thinks I figured all this out before they did. I guess I did in a way. I like having sex. Who doesn’t? But Jaejoong-hyung was right. I’m doing it for the wrong reasons, and I’m doing it to control or manipulate girls, and that’s not good.”

Junsu nodded. “No, that’s not good.”

“God, I can’t even sit next to Jaejoong on the couch anymore, and I hate it.”

“Why not?”

“It’s agonizing to be so close to him and know that he sees me as nothing more than a little kid.”

Yunho patted his head, and said, “Go on home, dongsaeng. You need to talk to your hyungs like you’ve talked to us.”

“I know. I will. Don’t tell them I’m coming, please. I’ll text you when I get there, though.”

Junsu frowned, but nodded. “Okay.”

Yoochun stood up and kissed both of their cheeks. “Thanks, hyungs. I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you two, but I’m smart enough to know the difference.”

They both smiled and Yoochun turned around and left their house. He walked down the dark streets. It was almost midnight. He hadn’t felt scared or alone since he was eleven. Even now, he knew that he was safe because Yunho and Junsu knew where he was, and they taught him self-defense when he was younger. He could easily kick the crap out of anyone that decided to try to hurt him. And if he wasn’t home in fifteen minutes (which is the longest it took to walk between their apartments) then Junsu would call him and then call Jaejoong and within twenty minutes Yunho and Changmin would have formed a search party.

Yoochun knew he was loved, by all four of them. He knew that. But it still hurt that this overprotective parent love was all he was going to get.

With one last sigh, he entered their building, trudged up the stairs and went inside. The place was dark except for a light in the kitchen, and a square of light out on the balcony. A dark form leaned against the railing. Jaejoong.

Yoochun wondered where Changmin was and then heard the shower. He put his things down, sent Junsu a text to say he was home and then went out on the balcony.

“Smoking is bad for you,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong whipped around and had his arms around Yoochun’s neck in the next second, cigarette forgotten and burning on the ground.

Yoochun smiled and returned his hyung’s embrace. They were the same height now. Almost the same build. Yoochun had to get into a gym to really catch up with Jaejoong in the muscles department.

“Are you mad at us?” Jaejoong asked.

“No.”

Jaejoong pulled back and ran his hand over Yoochun’s cheek. “You’re making us look at you as an adult instead of a child and I hate it.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not supposed to grow up.”

Yoochun stepped back from him. “Well, I am.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know. You missed your math test today.”

Yoochun shrugged. “I’ll make it up tomorrow,” he lied. “My homework is done and I cooked for HoSu. Oh, and Junsu says that it’s usually SuHo.”

Jaejoong laughed.

The balcony door opened again, and a freshly-showered, tall body wrapped its arms around Yoochun’s neck.

“Hey, dongsaeng.”

Yoochun shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth and play of breath on his neck and then he twisted and jerked out of Changmin’s hold.

Changmin frowned, but Yoochun didn’t say anything, and Changmin nodded, and they had a moment of understanding.

“I-I’m going to go to bed,” Yoochun said. “It’s been a rough day.”

Jaejoong nodded. “It has.”

Yoochun escaped to the living room, and turned in time to see his two hyungs hug and kiss each other. His heart twisted and he stomped down the hall and slammed his bedroom door. Halfway across the room, he went back and locked the door. With a harsh sigh, Yoochun fell into his bed and glared at the ceiling.

They didn’t understand. Or they did understand, but they didn’t feel the same way about him. That really, really hurt.

Yoochun knew he had two options. Letting it go, living his life and doing what was expected of him. College, find someone his own age, kids maybe.

Or he could keep trying.

No one would tell him to keep trying.

It was too dangerous. Everything could fall apart. And he was going to destroy their relationship.

But the thought of living without them made him miserable.

Yoochun rolled to his side, and reached for his bear, but it was still in his backpack. He stood up and headed to the door. With his hand on the knob, he stopped.

He couldn’t give up. Not yet. His hyungs hadn’t actually said they didn’t love him. They hadn’t said they didn’t want him. If there was one thing Yoochun was good at, it was being desirable and manipulative. True, he shouldn’t be, but manipulating his hyungs was going to be different than convincing a girl to spread her legs.

That would stop. Changmin had said that the person he wanted to be with should feel special, not just like another notch. So no more random sex with anyone. Maybe Heechul, but Yoochun didn’t want to hold Heechul back when he so obviously liked that Chinese guy.

So no more sleeping around. And he’d do everything he could to get his hyungs to look at him the way they looked at each other.

Maybe he was too young. Maybe they wouldn’t just because of that. They were both thirty three, and not all men were creepy bastards that liked little boys.

Well, he’d just have to show them that he wasn’t a little boy anymore.

He took off his clothes and slipped into a pair of black sweatpants. He had it on good authority (Heechul of course) that black looked good against his skin. He made sure one side was lower than the other, showing off his hipbone, and then he left his room without a shirt on. If he was going to prove to his hyungs he wasn’t a kid anymore, he was definitely going to start hitting the gym after school.

His hyungs were on the couch, cuddled up together much like HoSu had been. He didn’t say anything to either of them, but felt their eyes. He crouched down, feeling the pants slip a little lower on his ass, low enough to flash the top of his ass crack. He unzipped his backpack. He grabbed the teddy bear, stood straight and turned around. He flung the bear over his shoulder, hitched one side of his pants up and then went back the way he came.

Neither of his hyungs said anything, and part of him was grateful. The other part embarrassed. He wanted to look like an adult, and yet, he stomped into the room to grab a teddy bear.

But it was Jaejoong’s teddy bear. He hoped they saw it as wanting something that the person he loved had given him, but he wasn’t sure.

He shut his door, but didn’t lock it this time.

It took Yoochun a long time to fall asleep, but eventually he did, and just as he hoped, Jaejoong shook him awake at seven, just like he did every morning. Feigning sleep, Yoochun threw his arm up and snagged Jaejoong around the middle and hauled him into his bed.

Jaejoong chuckled and elbowed him.

That would have woken him up completely, so Yoochun jerked, like he was startled and then moaned. “Hyung.”

“Serves you right, manhandling me.”

Yoochun smiled and buried his face in Jaejoong’s side. “Let me sleep for ten more minutes.”

“No. Get up. You can’t miss another class.”

Yoochun pouted at him. “I won’t. It’s just ten more minutes.”

“No, come on. Changmin has to leave for work.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out but let him go and rolled to his side. The bed shifted, but Jaejoong did not get up. Eyes shut, Yoochun stretched and yawned, muscles arching all the way to his toes. He flung the blankets off him, and stood up, naked and headed to his dresser for a pair of sweat pants.

“Dongsaeng.”

“Huh?”

“Why is there what looks like a whip lash on your ass?”

Yoochun winced. He’d forgotten about that. Mr. Choi had used his belt as part of his punishment/make up exam.

“Heechul is kinky and little sadistic,” he said and slipped on the same pair of sweats that he’d worn the night before.

“Which means you’re kinky and a little masochistic.”

Yoochun smiled. “I guess.” He looked over at Jaejoong. He could tell his hyung was conflicted over something. He thought he knew. So he said, “Look, hyung, pleasure, pain, sort of the same thing. Being denied an orgasm or being punished for coming too soon, both cause delicious forms of anticipation.”

“It’s not necessarily healthy or appropriate though.”

Yoochun faked a yawn and rubbed his eye. Heechul had told him to play up his vulnerability in Phase Fivet. Jaejoong was incredibly possessive over him. Overprotective.

“Hyung, I’m way too tired to talk about this right now, but really. You never had to give me a sex talk, and it’s a little late for one now. I’ve been having sex and doing things the way I always have. Maybe not with such a blatant innocence as when I was ten, but really, if you want me to have a different viewpoint on sex, then maybe you should teach me one.”

Yoochun left his bedroom to get a cup of coffee.

Jaejoong followed him into the kitchen. “I don’t think you need to be taught. You know what’s right and wrong.”

“I know what feels good,” Yoochun countered.

Changmin entered the kitchen. “It’s way too early for a sex talk.”

“Tell that to him,” Yoochun said and jerked his thumb at Jaejoong.

“He’s letting Heechul whip him.”

Changmin’s eyebrows rose. “Why?”

“It feels good.”

“Dongsaeng.”

Yoochun inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. “Really? You two are going to give me this lecture? The two of you that have a drawer full of toys I’m not supposed to know about and the love of nipple clamps and cock rings?”

Neither said anything.

“I thought so.”

“Dongsaeng.”

“No, Jaejoong-hyung, really. If you want me to have a stable healthy sex life, then teach me how to do it. I’m only working with what I got. Can I drink my coffee now?”

He took a sip of the hot dark liquid.

“I can see Heechul as the controlling, dominatrix type,” Changmin said.

Yoochun snorted. “You have no idea. He looks amazing in thigh high black boots.”

Changmin put his arm around Jaejoong’s neck and yanked him close to kiss his cheek. “I have some idea.”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong said and tried push him away.

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, trust me. I know.”

Jaejoong glared at him and then at Changmin and dragged Changmin to the living room.

Yoochun smiled and then sighed. He wasn’t discouraged just yet. Neither one of his hyungs had said they didn’t want him. And that was what kept him hoping.


	3. Phase 3: Determined

Coming up with excuses on why he wasn’t available for a quick fuck was really hard, and by the end of the first day, Yoochun suddenly had an STD.

“People are so stupid,” he said and slammed his locker shut.

Heechul looked up from his filing his nails and said, “Haven’t I been saying that for years?”

“Yes.”

“Yoochun,” a whimpering girl said behind him.

Yoochun shut his eyes for just a second then turned around with a smile to Seonhee. “Hey, cutie. What’s up?”

“Did you give me syphilis?”

Heechul snorted and snapped, “Are you stupid?”

“Heechul,” Yoochun said in admonishment. He smiled at Seonhee and said, “No. I do not have an STD.”

“Everyone says you do.”

“God, what is wrong with you people?” Heechul shouted and attention turned to him. “Yoochun goes one day without fucking anyone and he suddenly has an STD? Really?”

“Heechul,” Yoochun said again.

“Well, people are stupid. You. Are. All. Stupid. Yoochun does not have an STD. Do you want to watch him fuck me to prove it?”

“Yes,” someone muttered, drawing a few laughs from people.

“There will be no public displays of sex in the halls today, gentlemen,” Mr. Park Jungsoo said.

“Your loss,” Heechul said, and then he smiled, seeing Hangeng and flicked his hair and bounced after him, calling him sexy names in Chinese.

Attention drifted away from him, and Yoochun leaned against his locker.

“So,” Seonhee whispered, “if you don’t have an STD then can we—“

Yoochun shook his head. “Not today, cutie.”

“Oh. Tomorrow?”

Yoochun winced. “Probably not.”

“Do you have a girlfriend or something?”

“No. Just … taking a break from sex is all.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Soft lips pressed against his cheek, and Yoochun smiled and gave her a strong hug.

==

With Heechul occupied and this sudden no sex after school thing, Yoochun didn’t have anything else to do but go home. Yoochun remembered that he was going to go to the gym after school, but figured he’d start doing that the next day. He was still too emotionally tired to do anything more than flop on the couch and vegetate.

It was alarming how much of his social life revolved around sex. But he should have realized that soon, since the only person he could stand in a social setting was Heechul, the school’s social pariah.

So, after the short time it took him to walk home, Yoochun entered their apartment after only a half hour since school let out.

“Wow. Hi there,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun lifted a hand in half a wave.

“You’re home early.”

“Yeah, well. No one for me to sleep around with.”

“I don’t believe that at all.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “I spent the day refusing offers to skip class or meet after school and now everyone thinks I have an STD. So yeah. No options.”

“Huh, are you hungry?”

“Not really. I just want to go lie down for a little while.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun slipped past Jaejoong and went toward his room. He stopped at his door, glanced at the open door of his hyungs’ room and went there instead. It was shadowed and dark, very little light streamed past the dark drapes. It was quiet, cool. Calm.

Yoochun took off his school jacket, left that and his shirt on the back of a chair, and folded his pants and put them on the seat. In just boxers and tank top, he climbed under the down blanket and surrounded himself in the combined scents of Jaejoong’s rosewater body wash and Changmin’s cologne.

He woke up when a warm body slipped in next to him, and strong arms wrapped around him.

“Hey,” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun yawned.

“Everything okay?”

He shrugged and used the same movement to turn around and curl up against his chest. “Apparently I have an STD,” he muttered into Changmin’s chest. “From one day without sex.”

“One day … fuck, Yoochun, how many people were you fucking in a day?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I don’t know. At least two, if you count blowjobs and hand jobs.”

“Well, we sure didn’t see this coming at all.”

Yoochun rolled to his back and put his hand above his head. “I’d like to think that you should have, but it’s not like I’ve been throwing it under your nose.”

“True, but we should have realized … I don’t know what we should have realized. Neither one of us even considered that you’d want to have sex with people let alone controlling people through it—“”

Yoochun growled in annoyance and rolled away from him. “Sex is sex, hyung.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Says the man with the perfect husband. Not everyone is as lucky as you are.”

“That’s true.”

Yoochun glared at him and pulled Jaejoong’s pillow against his chest and curled away from Changmin.

“We need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Why don’t you think we need to talk about it?”

“Because my heart is already breaking. I don’t need it stepped on, smashed and then handed back to me with a ‘you’re still young, don’t worry about it, you’ll find someone your own age’ lecture.”

Changmin said nothing for a long time and then leaned over his back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Yoochun’s throat closed and he buried the noise of anguish into Jaejoong’s pillow.

He felt more than heard Changmin sigh, and then Changmin left him alone.

Yoochun ignored Jaejoong’s quiet knock and his quiet announcement that dinner was ready. He ignored Jaejoong when he asked if Yoochun wanted some tea. He watched the analog clock that Jaejoong used as his alarm tick away the hours and then sighed when it was almost ten. He still had to do his homework.

Brooding wasn’t going to change anything. And it didn’t matter that everyone was saying he had an STD. He didn’t want to have sex with random people anymore anyway.

Yoochun finally unwrapped himself from the cocoon of JaeMin’s blankets. He took his school clothes to his room and hung them up. And then he went to the living room, where his bags were. Once again, he felt their gazes but neither of them said anything.

Instead of going into the kitchen, he dragged his bag to the couch, sat on the floor and opened his math book. It wasn’t smart to do homework in front of the TV, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be close to his hyungs, even if it twisted his gut and felt like his heart was being ripped out of his ribcage.

A strong arm pointed over his shoulder, but nothing was said and Yoochun noticed the mistake that was currently fucking up his entire calculus problem. He sighed, erased it all and started over. He had a rough draft of an essay due in his history class, and he knew his teacher wasn’t going to be happy about his decision to write about the Japanese occupation and, despite the horribleness of it all, what it did for Korea’s economy once they were free. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on that right then; it’d have to be hastily thrown together during lunch. At least it was only a first draft.

Fingers touched his hair.

“Do you want something to eat?” Jaejoong whispered, almost like he was afraid to talk.

Yoochun jerked alert and then shook his head. “No thank you, hyung.” He rubbed his eyes and realized how late it was. Without saying anything else to them, he left his books where they were and went to his room to go to bed.

==

Yoochun woke up with vivid dreams of skin and smiles, and probably the hardest erection he’d had in a long time. He thought about taking care of it before he got out of bed, but before the thought fully registered, Jaejoong lightly tapped on his door and poked his head inside.

“Are you awake, dongsaeng?

Yoochun grunted and flung the blankets off himself. “Can’t really sleep with this thing, now can I?” He gestured to his crotch.

Jaejoong snorted.

Yoochun glared at his smile while he yanked on a pair of sweat pants.

“You have time for a shower, at least.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at him and said, “I have time for a blowjob, too. Wanna help me out?”

“Inappropriate,” Jaejoong snapped after the barest of pauses.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Yoochun stalked to the bathroom to stroke his cock silly.

When he was freshly showered and only partially satisfied, he went to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Do we really need to reinstate the rule where you can’t offer or allude to sexual favors?” Jaejoong asked.

“Alluding to it was never a rule,” Yoochun said and sat down with his cup of coffee.

“Well, it is now.”

“Why?”

Yoochun met his eyes and Jaejoong said nothing. His lips tightened and his cheeks tinged pink, and Yoochun fought back a smirk. Alluding to it meant Jaejoong was thinking about it.

Good.

Slightly flustered, Jaejoong left the kitchen, and Yoochun openly smirked and went about getting ready for school.

Yoochun stopped in the gym for a half hour after school, and then went home, still getting there earlier than he used to. He had a late lunch with Jaejoong in the kitchen, and spent the night doing his homework.

Sexual frustration became the norm, but it was definitely worth it.

===

“All right,” Changmin said, on a Saturday almost three weeks later.

Yoochun looked up from Jaejoong’s laptop and the elusive sentence that was on the edge of his brain. His hyungs were in the doorway to the kitchen, both with their arms crossed.

“All right what?” Yoochun asked.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh?”

“Your last report card,” Jaejoong prompted.

Yoochun tilted his head in confusion. He’d gotten perfect grades on his last report card, even in math despite no longer letting Mr. Choi fuck him. “Huh?”

“We don’t want you giving up your social life just to please us and get good grades,” Changmin elaborated.

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, seriously?”

“Well? You’re home right after school, you never go out to parties or with your friends. We haven’t seen Heechul in weeks.”

“Heechul has a boyfriend.”

“And the rest?”

“I have an STD, remember?”

Changmin laughed. “Come on, Yoochun, what’s up?”

Yoochun sighed and leaned back in the chair, lifting it off the front legs. He crossed his arms, his almost muscled arms, because one thing he had been doing after school lately was going to the gymnasium to lift weights. He’d still been doing the same thing at home and wearing as few clothes as he could get away with. He hadn’t really noticed his hyungs looking, but they didn’t call him out on it either.

“Sue me if I’d rather be here,” Yoochun finally said. “I’d rather stay home and be with you two than the simpering idiots at school. And I remember someone telling me once that it’s better that the people I love don’t feel like just another notch on my belt.”

Changmin nodded. “Point, but Yoochun—”

Yoochun waved him silent and said, “When I contracted syphilis I found out that most people were my friends because of the sex, or because I was popular. It was superficial and stupid. I guess I already knew that before, and really, Heechul is my only real friend besides you two and SuHo. Do I miss the constant sex? Sure. Am I horny and frustrated as fuck? Hell yes. But so far it’s been worth it.”

Yoochun concentrated on the laptop again, and pretended to type a few sentences, but really all he was typing was ‘don’t break my heart’ over and over again.

Jaejoong sighed and then Changmin did, and Yoochun saw Changmin move and hastily highlighted the lines and deleted them. He ruffled Yoochun’s hair, and Yoochun yanked his head away with an irritated growl.

Changmin chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “We’re glad you’re always home, dongsaeng, but remember, we want you to be happy.”

Yoochun met his eyes and said, “If only that were true.”

“Dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said.

“What? You know what would make me happy.”

“That’s inappropriate.”

“Says who?”

“Says the law,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun smiled and replied, “I was expecting you to say, ‘says me’ or ‘says us’. Interesting.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed.

“Go get dressed,” Changmin said and ruffled his hair again. “We’re going to go out for dinner with HoSu tonight.”

“SuHo,” Yoochun corrected and stood up. He carried his empty tea cup to the sink.

“When we first met them, it was HoSu.”

“I wonder when Yunho decided to let Junsu-hyung top,” Yoochun said.

“You should ask him.”

Yoochun laughed. “In the restaurant? Is that polite dinner conversation?”

Jaejoong snorted. “Definitely not.”

“What about you?” Changmin asked. “I know for a fact that it’s YooChul, because there is no way that Heechul is a top, but what about when you’re with someone else?”

“Only one way to find out, hyung.”

Changmin grinned. “Go get dressed,” he repeated and slapped Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun yelped, rubbed the sting away and stuck his tongue out as he walked out of the kitchen.

“What?” he heard Changmin say.

“Stop encouraging him.”

“He’s a big boy, Jae-love.”

“I know, but I don’t want him to get his hopes up.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and took a deep breath. But it was Changmin who voiced his thoughts. “It’s already too late for that. I don’t think there’s anything we can do at this point to dissuade him without completely breaking his heart.”

Yoochun wasn’t sure what that “completely” meant. It sure as hell felt like his heart was already destroyed.

He heard them kiss and then went back into the kitchen. He watched them for a moment, and then said, “Last time I made out with Heechul in the kitchen, I got yelled at.”

They broke apart and Changmin smiled at him. “You’re not dressed.”

“I’m not naked.”

“True,” Jaejoong said, “but I doubt the proprietor of the restaurant is going to want to see you in little more than your underwear.”

“Again you didn’t say you were against it.”

Changmin laughed. Jaejoong smacked Changmin’s arm and glared at him.

“You didn’t specify how I should get dressed,” Yoochun said. “Is this dinner fancy enough for an evening gown or casual enough for saddle shoes and a skirt?”

“Too much of Heechul’s influence,” Changmin said.

“A mix,” Jaejoong said. “Actually … come with me.”

Slightly confused, Yoochun followed Jaejoong into their bedroom. Jaejoong went to the closet and searched through his stacks of jeans, finally pulling out a pair of dark blue ones.

“Wear these,” he said, snapping them out.

“Hyung, these aren’t going to fit me.”

“Yes, they will. Just try them on. You’ll have to take your boxers off first. I know they won’t fit over those.”

Yoochun stared at him for a little longer, and when Jaejoong did nothing but hold the jeans out for him, Yoochun shrugged and shucked off his boxers. He took the pants and had to practically roll them up his legs. Yes, they fit, but they were incredibly tight. He buttoned up the fly, thankful there wasn’t a zipper and then turned around to look at himself in Jaejoong’s full length mirror.

“You’re going to let me go out wearing pants that look like a second skin?”

“Yes. Now, go do your hair and brush your teeth. I’m going to find you a kick-ass shirt to wear.”

Slightly dazed, Yoochun left the room and went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He styled his hair, pondering cutting off the strands curling around his chin and on the back of his neck. He put on a chain that Heechul had given him and dabbed on some cologne.

Since Jaejoong seemed to be in charge of his wardrobe, Yoochun shouted, “Black or white undershirt?”

“Black. Tank top. Tight.”

Yoochun met his startled gaze in the mirror.

“Trust me,” Jaejoong shouted.

“Okay,” he replied and went to this closet to get a tight, ribbed black tank top over his body. He went back to Jaejoong’s room and Jaejoong tossed him a bright blue button down shirt that he’d only seen his hyung wear once.

“It’s too small for my shoulders,” he said, “which means it will fit yours perfectly.”

Yoochun flipped the shirt over his upper body and buttoned it up. God, it was tight. Almost too tight.

Jaejoong looked him up and down and Yoochun swallowed when he stepped close. Jaejoong unbuttoned the top two buttons. “That’ll do.”

Changmin snorted from behind him. “God, you were worried that he was being overly promiscuous and then you dress him like some street hooker.”

Jaejoong smirked. “He’s not flashing cleavage.”

Yoochun laughed.

Both of his hyungs looked amazing. Changmin was wearing black jeans that were almost as tight as Yoochun’s. He was wearing a deep red collared shirt that showed off his arms and his chest. Jaejoong was wearing a gauzy black sweater-shirt. The hem hit just below his ribs, showing off his tiny waist wrapped in teal shirt tucked into tight, cream pants. Yoochun swallowed and had to tear his eyes away from how revealing those pants were.

“One more thing,” Jaejoong said and handed Yoochun a leather jacket. Jaejoong’s favorite leather jacket.

“Hyung, I—“

“Wear it,” he said. “It looks good on you.”

Changmin nodded. “It really does.”

“God, why do I feel like you’re dressing me up to get me laid?”

They both laughed. “Let’s go. We’re going to be late, and Yunho hates it when people are late.”

Yoochun followed Jaejoong out of the bedroom and down the hall. Changmin draped an arm around Yoochun’s shoulders and whispered, “I know you’re curious but trust me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Changmin and Jaejoong put on light jackets, and they headed out. To Yoochun’s further surprise, they did not drive, but started walking toward Yunho and Junsu’s apartment. Halfway there, the couple met them.

Junsu was wearing black, head to toe, and Yoochun caught himself drooling at the sight of his ass wrapped in leather pants. Yunho wasn’t dressed nearly as ostentatiously, only a pair of well worn, tighter than normal jeans and a white t-shirt that was molded to his body.

Junsu whistled at Yoochun and just as obviously as Jaejoong had, racked his eyes up and down Yoochun’s body. “Wow.”

“Okay, what the hell?” Yoochun said, feeling his cheeks flush. “Who are you guys, and what have you done with my hyungs?”

They laughed. Yunho hooked his arm around Yoochun’s shoulders and they headed down the sidewalk.

“Consider it an early birthday present,” Yunho said.

“My birthday isn’t for six months.”

“Technically, we don’t exactly know when you were born, so who’s to say that today isn’t your birthday?”

“Can I use that excuse whenever I get in trouble?” Yoochun said, “Well, today could be my birthday, so it doesn’t count.”

Yunho chuckled.

Yoochun decided to stop worrying about it. He wanted his hyungs to treat him like an adult, and here they were, probably on their way to a club or something. It was confusing, but Yoochun loved it at the same time. He loved their attention, and he loved that they were taking him out. He knew that both pairs of his hyungs went out often, but rarely together. Their work schedules just didn’t match. He wondered if they all requested this time off just to do this for him.

Maybe he was thinking too much into it.

The first place they went was a ramen shop, a little hole in the wall and Yunho knew the cook. Yoochun got another shock when Yunho brought over five bottles of soju, and not just four. He glanced at Jaejoong, but his overprotective, mother-hen-of-a-foster-father just smiled at him and then reached over and popped off the cap.

Yoochun stared at him for a little longer, shrugged and took a swallow of the alcohol. His hyungs knew he drank at parties and things, though it’d been awhile since that last one.

Another obscure aspect was the conversation over dinner. His hyungs didn’t bother to moderate the topic, or censor their language. Junsu had a vulgar mouth, and practically everything out of Changmin’s mouth was a sexual innuendo. They didn’t talk about work, or at least not outside the general gossip of Changmin’s office or how SuHo were trying to get TOP and Dragon to understand that they were in love with each other.

It’s was weird. And Yoochun wasn’t sure how to participate in it, so he didn’t, just listening and laughing. Jaejoong handed him another bottle of soju. He wondered if his hyungs really understood how much he could drink without losing himself. He doubted it.

By the end of the second bottle, Yoochun was warm and smiling and leaning against Changmin’s side, highly aware of his hyung’s arm around his shoulders. Jaejoong was on his other side, and Changmin’s fingers were playing with the mesh of his sweater.

“So I’m supposed to ask you when your relationship switched from HoSu to SuHo,” Yoochun said.

They were silent for a moment, and then Yunho laughed.

Junsu smiled at him and leaned into Yunho’s body. “Didn’t take much. Just a few anal beads and a vibrator and these hips.”

“Those hips,” Yoochun said. “What about your hips?”

“Let’s go, so you can find out,” Junsu said and jumped up from the stool.

“What?” Yoochun said in surprise.

Junsu laughed. “Not that, you fucking little pervert. I need to dance.” He rolled his hips in an incredibly crude way.

“Dance?” Yoochun said.

Changmin smirked down at him. “Everyone in their life should have a chance to see Junsu dance.”

Yunho glared at him and then pulled Junsu into the space between his legs. His hands slid down his back and cupped his ass. “I wish you weren’t so sexy, love. Less people would want to look at you.”

Junsu laughed, kissed his lover and then pulled Yunho off his stool and toward the door. He slid over the tiles, twisting and teasing Yunho with smirks and twists of his hips.

Yoochun followed suit, his hyungs behind him as they left the restaurant. They were whispering and he tried to catch their words, but couldn’t before they stopped.

Jaejoong smiled at him and left, headed up to talk to SuHo.

Changmin put his arm around Yoochun’s shoulders again as they walked.

“What’s going on, Changmin-hyung?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin smiled. “You’re still worrying about it when I told you to trust me.”

“Yeah, but … well, this is weird.”

“You being an adult is weird.” He held out his hand, and in it was an identification card.

Yoochun took it, read it over and then looked up at Changmin in surprise.

“It was Yunho’s idea,” Changmin said, winked at him and jogged up to catch up with Jaejoong.

Yoochun stared at the ID in his hands. The fake ID, the one claiming that he was old enough to drink. What the fucking hell?’

“What the fucking hell?” he said loud enough for his hyungs to hear, but they did nothing more than smile at him and keep walking.

“You guys are fucking crazy,” Yoochun said.

The club they entered was called _Keep Your Head Down_ , and Yoochun felt the heavy bass from the music when they were still half a block away.

The bouncer glanced at his ID and then at him, but before Yoochun could get nervous, Yunho slung an arm around his shoulders and said, “He’s old enough, Taecyeon.”

Taecyeon snorted. “If you say so, Officer.”

Yunho laughed and Taecyeon stamped the back of Yoochun’s hand. Yoochun followed his hyungs through the press of bodies and to the bar. He just heard Junsu order five shots of tequila.

Five.

Yoochun looked at Changmin again, the only one who seemed to understand how weirded out he was. Changmin smiled, leaned down and whisper-yelled through the music, “Trust me.” Something warm and wet lapped at his earlobe, widening Yoochun’s eyes, but then Changmin and his tongue were gone, and Yoochun had a feeling he’d imagined it, but he wasn’t even drunk yet.

The shots were set out and filled, and Yoochun reached for one, shaking. At least it would calm him down a bit. The five of them clinked glasses and Yoochun knocked back the shot.

Junsu set his glass on the bar and then grabbed Yunho’s hand and dragged him through the crowd to the dance floor that was pulsing with bodies.

“Do you want something fruity?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun looked at him, thought about it and decided that the night was weird enough, and a little flirting wouldn’t harm anything. “I’m pretty sure we both know that I want you, so yes, I want something fruity.”

Changmin laughed and laughed and laughed, and Jaejoong glared at him for a moment. He snorted and then turned to the bartender to make them a couple drinks.

“I’m going to go dance with SuHo,” Changmin said. He kissed Yoochun’s cheek, lips pressed to his skin for a lot longer than normal, and then he _sucked_ at Jaejoong’s mouth, leaving his boyfriend slightly glassy eyed and wobbly. He winked at Yoochun, unseen by Jaejoong.

Jaejoong blinked and then focused on Yoochun.

Yoochun fought the urge to squirm.

The bar tender handed them their drinks. Yoochun’s was blue. Jaejoong’s was purple.

“Come on,” Jaejoong said, and grabbed Yoochun’s elbow and led him to one of the empty tables scattered around the edge of the dance floor.

Yoochun sat down and sipped at what tasted more like alcohol than fruit.

“That’s all you get,” Jaejoong said and sat in a chair across from him. “I don’t care what Changmin says, I’m still not entirely okay with this.”

Yoochun smirked at him. “I’m not entirely sure what’s going on, but hey, cheers.” He took another drink.

Jaejoong took a deep breath and before looking out to the dance floor. Yoochun followed his eyes and found Yunho being smashed in a MinSu sandwich. It was less dancing and more of a three-way on the dance floor. Junsu’s hips were sinful, rolling and twisting over Yunho’s ass. Yoochun could only imagine the power they held over Yunho in the bedroom. It was sexy, and the way Changmin and Yunho were rocking their crotches together was downright obscene.

It was a side of his hyungs he’d only heard about and never seen. It was alluring and confusing, and Yoochun was pretty sure he wasn’t going to sleep later until he jerked off.

“Go dance,” Jaejoong said to him.

Yoochun looked at him. “Huh?”

“Go dance,” he repeated. “You’re practically bouncing in your chair.”

Yoochun smiled, and then said, “Okay, but …”

“Just go dance. With Changmin. You try to dance with anyone else, and I may have to rip their balls off.”

Yoochun laughed, and jumped off the stool. He took off the leather jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. He weaved around the table, kissed Jaejoong’s cheek and then made his way to the other three. He flowed through bodies, sliding on his feet, pulling more than one set of eyes toward him.

He tapped Changmin’s shoulder and said, “Can I interrupt your threesome?”

Changmin laughed and let Yunho go and then had his arms around Yoochun’s waist, bent over because he was taller. Yoochun’s eyes shut when Changmin’s hips rolled against his. He was frozen in surprise, and then Changmin’s liquid voice dripped down his neck and trailed along the edge of his ear.

“Come on, dongsaeng, dance with me.”

Yoochun lifted his arms, around Changmin’s neck and let his body feel the beat. With his eyes shut it was easy to think he was at a party, but still with Changmin. His hyung breathed praise into his ear and Yoochun shivered. The alcohol, Changmin, dancing, music – it all blurred together, and Yoochun lost himself.

Yoochun had no idea how long he was dancing with Changmin when his hyung suddenly stopped and took his arm and pulled him to the table.

The abruptness yanked Yoochun into reality and he was very aware of the hard on pressed against the buttons if his jeans, and the matching one tenting Changmin’s pants. Changmin more or less deposited him in a chair and then guzzled a glass of water. Sweat dripped down his neck and stuck his shirt to his back. Yoochun felt the same way and he took a few swallows of water. SuHo were still dancing, uncaring of the sweat and heat of the club. Yoochun couldn’t see Jaejoong.

Changmin said he’d be right back and then went to the bar.

Yoochun picked up his discarded drink, the alcohol and water had separated. He used his finger to mix it up and then sucked the liquid off his finger.

“You shouldn’t be sucking on things like that in public,” a voice said at his elbow.

Yoochun swallowed and looked behind him at a man he didn’t know.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Yoochun said. He waited to be nervous that some random guy was coming up to talk to him, and then smiled.

The man took that as an invitation and sat next to him, pulling the chair close enough that their legs brushed. “You looked amazing on that dance floor. That man your boyfriend?”

Yoochun cradled his chin on his elbow and said no. “Just a friend.”

“Lucky me.”

Yoochun chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Naw, this one is enough for me.” Yoochun wasn’t stupid. He’d been knocked out enough time with GHB when he was younger to know better than to let some strange man buy him a drink.

The man pouted again and then smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Yoochun. Yours?”

“Taeyang.”

“I like your hair,” Yoochun lied. The man’s Mohawk was about ten years out of date and didn’t look good on his older face. Yoochun figured that he was older than even SuHo.

“I like yours. I can see myself tugging on it while you suck on my cock.”

God, what a dick. But Yoochun smiled and leaned closer to him. He liked to flirt and it’d been so long since he’d last had someone’s attention.

An arm snaked around Yoochun’s waist and pulled him close, and Yoochun looked up at Jaejoong and smiled.

“Beat it.”

Taeyang smiled. “Is this your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Jaejoong said. “Go away.”

Yoochun couldn’t protest and the guy walked away.

“Hyung,” Yoochun said and glared up at Jaejoong.

“Shut up.”

Changmin set another shot of amber liquid in front of Yoochun.

“Changmin,” Jaejoong admonished.

Yoochun smiled at him, thanked him and downed the shot. It was some kind of rum and it warmed him up, all the way down to his stomach.

Jaejoong frowned at them both.

“Rested up enough?” Changmin said, and then without waiting for an answer, pulled Yoochun back to the dance floor. As soon as they were wrapped around each other again, Changmin asked, “So who was that you were flirting with?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Some guy.”

“Made Jaejoong pretty upset.”

“He said he was my boyfriend.”

Changmin laughed. “How drunk are you?”

Yoochun snorted. “Not even, why?”

“Because now it’s time to get you what you want.”


	4. Phase 4: Tempted

“Huh?”

Changmin smiled at the confusion on his face, and then turned Yoochun in his arms. The change of position surprised him further, but Changmin’s hands ran up and down his chest and then his fingers were unbuttoning his shirt.

“It’s hot in here,” Changmin whispered in his ear, pulling another shiver from him. “Look over at Jaejoong, look at him glaring at me right now.”

Yoochun did, and then looked away, because damn, Jaejoong was pissed.

“Where’s your admirer?”

Yoochun found Taeyang across the dance floor.

“Go dance with him.”

Yoochun turned his head to look at Changmin in question.

Changmin smiled and his hands untucked the button down shirt, spreading it open, hands curling around his waist.

Yoochun shut his eyes, let his body dance and his arms reach up and wrap around Changmin’s neck.

Lips against his ear, Changmin said, “Jaejoong’s had just enough alcohol to be reckless. He’s had just enough of watching me with you that if you were to dance with someone else, it’d drive him mad. Maybe mad enough to do what you want him to do.”

“But—“

“Trust me,” Changmin said. “He isn’t letting himself want you, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

“Did you plan this entire night?” Yoochun asked. “It reeks of your evilness.”

Changmin laughed and then pressed kiss after kiss down his cheek. Yoochun’s eyes fluttered shut with a sigh, finger gripping Changmin’s wrists loosely. He whimpered when Changmin pulled away, just short of his mouth.

Changmin spun away from him, and Yoochun felt alone in a sea of people for only a moment. He shut his eyes and danced by himself. He wasn’t really sure if he could do this, manipulate Jaejoong like this. He wanted to, because he wanted to feel Jaejoong’s body against his. But it was more important that Jaejoong wanted the same thing.

_He isn’t letting himself want you._

What did that mean?

Yoochun wasn’t sure.

“Hey, pretty thing,” a familiar, new voice whispered in his ear. A foreign body pressed against his back, and Yoochun opened his eyes, head turning just enough to see that it was Taeyang dancing with him. Hands went around his waist, and they felt off, wrong and it took all of Yoochun’s energy not to push away from him.

“Hey,” Yoochun finally said, falling easily into the flirty roll that he perfected over the last couple years.

“You sure that tall guy isn’t your boyfriend?”

Yoochun grinned. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“And the other?”

“Doesn’t it matter if he is or isn’t, since you’re dancing with me anyway?”

“Good point.”

Taeyang tried to kiss him and Yoochun turned his head away, masking it in a body roll move that had the other moaning deeply in Yoochun’s ear. Their bodies synched and Yoochun smiled and flirted with his eyes and body.

Yoochun wasn’t surprised when hands suddenly grabbed his open shirt and practically ripped him away from Taeyang. Yoochun stumbled, and would have fallen if not for Jaejoong’s firm grip.

“What the hell?” Jaejoong demanded, and took another step toward Taeyang.

Yoochun immediately put his body between them and pushed Jaejoong away.

“What the hell?” Jaejoong asked him.

“I was just dancing with him, hyung,” Yoochun said, not caring of the people they jostled. Jaejoong looked ready to hit something and he did not want them to get kicked out.

“That was not dancing.”

Yoochun smiled and stopped suddenly, arms around Jaejoong’s neck. “Then show me how it’s done.”

Jaejoong froze and glared at him and then looked away. Conflicted, guilty. Changmin was right. Jaejoong was almost drunk. His face never let any emotion show unless he wanted it to.

“Just dance, hyung,” Yoochun said. “Please. I want to dance with you.”

Jaejoong did not respond.

With a smirk, Yoochun said, “Well, then I will go dance with Taeyang if you won’t dance with me.” He let Jaejoong go, but didn’t take more than a step before Jaejoong’s hands were on his waist, holding him still.

“Like hell you will.”

Yoochun rocked his hips back and forth and put his arms around Jaejoong’s neck. “Dance with me.” He stepped into Jaejoong’s body, and Jaejoong’s hands went around his waist. The front of their bodies barely brushed, but Yoochun didn’t take that last step. They danced, Jaejoong a little stiffly.

Yoochun didn’t care. It was the most sexual situation he’d ever been in with Jaejoong, and he was going to string it out for as long as he could. He knew that Jaejoong wouldn’t have danced with him if he were completely sober. And Yoochun didn’t want Jaejoong because he was drunk.

It was all confusing, and Yoochun hated it.

“Yoochun-ah,” Jaejoong said. “That’s enough.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it’s too much.”

Yoochun took that last step and moved one of his hands around Jaejoong’s waist, holding him tightly. He kept his hips moving, and Jaejoong sighed in his ear. But he didn’t leave, and let Yoochun dance. After a few minutes, Jaejoong danced with him, still a little stiffly, but his arms tightened around Yoochun’s waist and their cheeks pressed together, harsh breath in his ear.

Yoochun shut his eyes and enjoyed it, even if this is all that he got from his hyung.

They danced until Yoochun’s muscles ached. He needed a break, to sit down, but he had a feeling that if he let Jaejoong go now, he’d never get to hold him again.

He jumped when another set of hands landed on his hips and tilted his head back to see Changmin’s smirking face. He molded himself to Yoochun’s back and Yoochun leaned into him, pulling Jaejoong with him. He shut his eyes, sheltered between his hyungs. He heard them kiss, knowing that all he had to do was tilt his head a little and he could join them.

They danced until the world was spinning, the lights twisting, the beat thrumming through them. They danced until Yoochun was doing little more than standing, letting his hyungs twist him, mold him, warp him. He had one arm around Jaejoong’s waist, another lifted up around Changmin’s neck. Jaejoong’s hand had slid under the button down shirt, and his other was also around Changmin’s neck, fingers playing with Yoochun’s arm.

“Let’s go home,” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun shook his head. “No, don’t, please just …”

Changmin kissed his cheek. “Sorry, dongsaeng. It’s getting to be almost really early in the morning.”

Jaejoong was suddenly gone, and Yoochun turned around and hugged Changmin close to him. His heart felt like it was breaking again, and he didn’t fight them when they herded him out of the club. The air was cool, and Changmin called a taxi to take them home. He sat in the middle, though more pressed against Changmin than Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s hand rested on his knee, fingers tapping out the beat to the soft music playing in the cab.

Yoochun watched them, and then lifted a hand and slid his fingers over Jaejoong’s wrist. Jaejoong looked at him, but Yoochun didn’t meet his eyes.

Jaejoong’s hand turned, palm up and Yoochun’s finger slipped over the softer skin. Their fingers twisted and intertwined.

Yoochun smiled, shut his eyes and leaned against Changmin’s shoulder.

Jaejoong squeezed his hand.

Despite the night, despite the dancing, Yoochun knew that the possibility of being with his hyungs was slim. Jaejoong was partially drunk, and Changmin was a conniving bastard. But he didn’t think Changmin would continue to flirt with him and kiss him and touch him like he had when they were dancing if Jaejoong told him to stop.

Yoochun should have been happy with what he had. Two hyungs who loved him, took care of him and supported him. Why did he want more?

The day Jaejoong found him was ingrained in Yoochun’s memory. He couldn’t remember a lot of things from before he was ten years old, but that day, it was like it was yesterday. His therapist said that such a drastic change in his life wasn’t easily forgotten. And Yoochun would never forget it. He’d never forget the fear of seeing Jaejoong and Changmin for the first time, thinking they were his masters. He’d never forget the looks of thinly veiled disgust on their faces when he wanted to please them. Or the hurt in knowing he wasn’t good enough for them, and they didn’t want him. He remembered offering them blow jobs, that’s all he knew to use in order to thank them, and they both refused.

Yoochun felt bad now. The last three weeks had been a real eye opener to him. He felt bad about pretty much everything. He never really grew out of sex. Once he was friends with Heechul, the two of them did everything that Yoochun had been taught how to do. It was his fault that his hyungs thought he was some pious little boy. He never felt comfortable telling them, mainly because they tried so hard to give him a normal childhood.

But Yoochun also knew that he never wanted his hyungs to know because he loved them so much, and he didn’t want them to be disappointed in him again.

When they climbed out of the car, Yoochun stumbled, and Changmin supported him and then turned around. Yoochun rolled his eyes, but wasn’t about to give up this chance. He wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and Changmin hooked his arms around his knees and hoisted him up.

“I thought you said you weren’t drunk,” Jaejoong said, concern in his voice.

Yoochun turned his head, cheek against the back Changmin’s head and smiled. “I’m not. He offered.”

Changmin chuckled. “I don’t mind.”

Jaejoong went in front of them, putting in the code to the door and then calling the elevator to take them up the few stories. He unlocked the door and then detoured to the kitchen. Changmin took Yoochun to their bedroom, not his, and he tried to formulate his thoughts as Changmin set him down on the bed.

Changmin saw the look on his face and smiled. “Go on. Ask.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Tonight, this …”

“I told Jaejoong you deserved a night out. And not some stupid dinner thing with us, but a night with the boys. He wasn’t too thrilled about the idea. He’s trying to keep you from growing up. But Yunho and Junsu loved the idea.”

“And you?”

“It was my idea.”

“So you covertly planned all of this for what purpose?”

Changmin ran his hand down Yoochun’s cheek and then did something that Yoochun never would have expected. He kissed him, soft press of lips to his, and then he pulled away. “I’m sure you know the answer to that question. If you fall asleep in the next ten minutes, you know Jaejoong won’t move you.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide, because Changmin was right.

Changmin smiled and got up, leaving the room without looking back.

But lying there with the chance of sleeping with his hyungs, meant he wasn’t even close to being tired. Nerves shot though his skin and he wasn’t able to do anything except gasp.

And tempt them to let him stay anyway.

Quickly, he peeled of the borrowed clothes, and lay on the bed in nothing. That was too much, he knew that. Thrown over a chair was a pair of Jaejoong’s sweats, and Yoochun grabbed those and pulled them on. He pulled the covers over himself, leaving his arms out and then tried to relax.

Jaejoong came in the room first, and their eyes met, but neither said anything. He’d already taken the sweat off, leaving his upper body in that tight teal tank top. His muscles stood out in the dim light. Jaejoong pulled his shirt off, and then slipped out of his pants, revealing tighter than necessary boxers. He went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. The boxers were peeled off pale skin.

Yoochun licked his lips, cock growing hard. Jaejoong didn’t try to hide himself from Yoochun, but didn’t flaunt anything either. Yoochun had a feeling that Changmin would have flaunted.

Another pair of sweats, similar to the ones Yoochun wore, covered that beautiful skin.

Jaejoong turned around and came to the bed.

Yoochun wasn’t expecting him to cuddle and he tensed when Jaejoong’s arms went around him.

Jaejoong made a noise of impatience and Yoochun was quick to turn around and press his face to his hyung’s strong chest.

“I don’t want to break your heart,” Jaejoong whispered. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Yoochun took a very deep breath.

“Changmin is a conniving dongsaeng, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Yoochun whispered. “But I had fun, even if it all felt like a dream.” Yoochun tightened his hold around Jaejoong’s waist. “Hyung?”

“Huh?”

“You love me, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“But it’s different.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Even if it wasn’t different, this …”

“I know,” Yoochun said. “It’s dangerous and it could ruin everything.”

“But … ” Jaejoong prompted.

Yoochun shook his head. “But nothing. It’s stupid and a crush and it’ll go away.”

Jaejoong forced Yoochun’s head up so their eyes met. He stared at Yoochun for a long time and then said, “You lie.”

“So what?”

Jaejoong frowned.

“It doesn’t matter if my heart is tearing apart right now. I’ve gotten used to it. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter.”

Yoochun pulled his head away from Jaejoong’s hand and put it back against his chest. He listened to Jaejoong’s steady heartbeat. “Hyung?”

“What?”

“Why did you tell that guy that you were my boyfriend? Why did you stop me from dancing with him?”

“Because he’s too old for you.”

Yoochun smirked. “Now who’s lying? I saw your face, hyung. That isn’t why.”

Jaejoong was quiet and then he said, “Fine, because I didn’t like it. I didn’t … I didn’t like how he was touching you and that you were just letting him touch you.”

“But when you were watching me dance with Changmin, you didn’t throw a tissy fit, and Changmin was touching me a lot more than he was. And Changmin is your actual boyfriend.”

Jaejoong sighed. “We can’t, dongsaeng. We can’t.”

This time it was Yoochun’s turn to force Jaejoong to look at him. “Why not?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “We can’t. It doesn’t matter why.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out and flopped back on the bed, unsurprised when Jaejoong rolled over and put his arm around his stomach, face on the same pillow, breath ghosting over his cheek.

“It has less to do with your past than you think.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“It does. You’re still only seventeen, and we’re your guardians.”

“I know, hyung, I know. Just … stop talking please.”

Jaejoong is silent for only a few moments. “When you were ten, our very first day with you, I pictured what you would look like on your knees, tiny mouth around a dick, and it … just that thought, that image, the fact that I even had it has disgusted me for the last seven years. And now you’re throwing yourself at us. And I’m supposed to suddenly be okay with the thought of a dick in your mouth?”

Yoochun rolled over, their faces were so close. “I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“I know, but you aren’t grown up either.”

Yoochun pouted. “Are you mad at Changmin?”

“A little.”

“Why?”

“He wants you. And he’s trying to make me want you.”

“You don’t want me?”

Jaejoong opened his mouth and shut it. “It’s not a matter of wanting you. It’s a matter of if I should have you.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Yoochun said with a smile.

“It wasn’t a yes either.”

“I’m going with maybe.”

“Yoochun.”

“Jaejoong.”

“Dongsaeng.”

“Hyung.”

Jaejoong smiled. “And you say you’re grown up.”

“And you say you don’t act like a kid sometimes?”

Jaejoong ran his fingers over Yoochun’s cheek. “I’m sorry, dongsaeng. I just can’t, even if I loved dancing with you, and even if Changmin wants to.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Yoochun curled up with him again, finding the comfortable spot against his chest. His body ached from the dancing, and part of him wanted to get up and shower, but he knew if he left this bedroom, he wouldn’t be back.

Yoochun was half dozing when Changmin climbed in on the other side and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We can’t do this, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong whispered.

“But you want to.”

Jaejoong sighed.

“Don’t lie to me. You want to.”

“He’s still so young.”

“He’s more grown up than any kid his age. He’s been through a lot, and he knows the difference between lust and love.”

“Why are you so insistent about this?” Jaejoong demanded.

Changmin hushed him, and then said, “It makes him happy. It makes him completely and utterly happy.”

“And when it all falls apart?”

“It won’t.”

“It could.”

“It could,” Yoochun said, sleepily.

His hyungs froze and then Changmin chuckled and lips pressed against his cheek. “Why are you suddenly arguing against it?”

“Not. Just saying it could. Jaejoong-hyung is right.”

“And what about the rest of it? You’re too young, we’re too old—”

Yoochun snorted, and then yawned. “Like age has ever mattered when it comes to me and sex. And besides, one of my teachers likes to bend me over his desk and fuck me. You aren’t nearly as old as he is.”

They were quiet, and then Jaejoong growled, “Which teacher?”

Yoochun smiled at him and shook his head. “Not telling.”

Jaejoong’s arms wrapped more tightly around him.

“Are you getting all possessive because you’re worried about me, or because it’s someone else and not you?” Yoochun asked.

“Shut up,” Jaejoong muttered and tried to hide his face.

Yoochun laughed and hooked his arms around Jaejoong’s neck. He pulled slightly and almost laughed at the dazed, conflicted look on his hyung’s face. Without letting him think, Yoochun shut his eyes and darted forward. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and held it for a few seconds. Nothing more than a lingering peck. He pulled away, snuggled against Jaejoong’s body and yawned.

“Stop talking,” Yoochun demanded. “Sleep now.”

Jaejoong sighed and Changmin relaxed, and once again Yoochun found himself cocooned between them. He hadn’t slept with his hyungs like this since he was eleven, and he wasn’t going to get up or let them get up until he absolutely had to.

When he woke up, he was half under Jaejoong and Changmin was awake, looking down at them and smiling.

Yoochun yawned and whispered a good morning.

Changmin ran his hands through Yoochun’s hair.

Yoochun tried to blink awake. He moaned, shifted and then made a face.

“What?” Changmin asked.

“I have to piss.”

Changmin chuckled. “I’m not surprised.” With careful movements, he manipulated a sleeping Jaejoong onto his back, freeing Yoochun from his weight. “Go ahead.”

Yoochun smiled and thanked him. He dragged himself to the edge of the bed and sat up, swaying slightly. His head was thumping, not in pain. He had half of a hangover, like it couldn’t be bothered to cause Yoochun pain this early on a Sunday morning.

“You okay?”

Yoochun nodded. “Do we have some Tylenol?”

“Yeah. There should be some in our bathroom.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Yoochun said and yawned.

He stood up, shut his eyes and then staggered to their bathroom. He pissed first, holding his hard on down and then dug in drawers until he found the bottle of medicine. He swallowed four of them, the water churning his stomach a little. He fought back nausea. It really had been a long time since he last drank. He brushed the nasty hangover taste out of his mouth.

His stubborn erection had finally gone down, that is until he went back into the room, stopped in his tracks, choking in surprise. Both of his hyungs were naked. Changmin was straddling Jaejoong’s waist, kissing him deeply. Jaejoong’s arms were above his head, attached to the headboard with thin, red ropes.

“What the hell?” Yoochun said.

Changmin smirked over at him.

“Minnie,” Jaejoong whined. “You said he was in his room.”

“Did I?’ Changmin mused and kissed down Jaejoong’s neck.

“Changmin.”

Yoochun leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom. “Kinky bastards.”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong whispered. “Stop it.”

“Why?”

“You said you’d stop if he woke up, and he’s awake.”

Changmin smirked. “I don’t remember saying that.” His mouth closed around one of Jaejoong’s budded nipples, pulling a moan from his throat.

Yoochun smiled and moved across the room. “You were going to fuck with me in the same room, hyung? Really?”

Jaejoong whimpered an apology.

Changmin’s hands ran up and down Jaejoong’s body, over his thighs and cobbled abs. Jaejoong’s cock was hard, the soft head resting in a thick pile of precome. “It wasn’t exactly his idea. It’s really easy to tie Jaejoong up when he’s sleeping.”

Yoochun laughed and kneeled on the bed. He held his breath, thinking he was still dreaming.

“But after he woke up, the deal was that I would fuck him, but if you woke up then I wouldn’t fuck him. I said nothing about stopping.”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong said, trying for fierce but it came out as a whimper.

Yoochun chuckled. “You really are evil.”

“I can be.” Changmin slid down the bed, hands on Jaejoong’s body. He ran his tongue up the length of Jaejoong’s erection. Yoochun inhaled sharply and then tried to moderate his breathing. God, this was hot. He usually sat outside their room and listened to them fuck on Sunday mornings when they thought he was still asleep.

Changmin pulled Jaejoong’s thighs apart and then pushed them up.

Jaejoong moaned, muscles tensing.

Changmin sucked on his balls for a moment and then used his hands to spread his ass so he could lick at Jaejoong’s entrance.

Yoochun moaned.

Changmin smiled at him and said, “There’s lube in that drawer.”

Yoochun smirked. “I know. There’s lube all over this room. You two are sex addicts.” He leaned to his side and opened the bedside drawer. There were four bottles of lube in there, all about half full.

Changmin held out his hand and Yoochun dumped lube onto his fingers. “Thanks.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and put the lid back on the lube. “No problem.”

With a chuckle, Changmin pressed his slick fingers under Jaejoong’s balls. Yoochun didn’t have a view of his body, but he didn’t need one, knowing when Changmin penetrated him by the hiss and the whimper. His body clenched, hips rolling and spreading more. Changmin hummed and moved his hand slowly.

Jaejoong’s mouth opened in a deep moan.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Changmin said.

“I’ve always thought so,” Yoochun replied. His cock was hard and he had to shift his hips to give it a bit more room.

Changmin smiled at him and then dropped his head down and sucked Jaejoong’s dick into his mouth. Yoochun gasped at the cry that was ripped from Jaejoong’s throat. Good fuck. It was so different hearing that like this instead of through a closed door.

Changmin’s hand moved faster, three fingers it looked like, and Jaejoong babbled pleas to the ceiling, body undulating with Changmin’s ministrations.

Unable to help himself, Yoochun reached over the small space between their bodies and played with Jaejoong’s nipple.

Jaejoong glared at him. “Don’t.”

Again his authority was destroyed by a tiny whimper.

Yoochun met his eyes and said, “Make me stop.” He pinched Jaejoong’s nipple and rolled it roughly between his fingers.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a moan. “Chunnie-ah, please, don’t.”

“Don’t play with your nipples with my fingers?” he said.

Jaejoong shook his head.

Yoochun smirked. “Okay. I won’t.” He moved his hand and then leaned down and licked at the nipple. Jaejoong cried out and Changmin laughed around his dick.

“Oh, god, Yoochun. Stop.”

Yoochun sucked the nipple into his mouth roughly, making Jaejoong cry out. Without releasing the treat he shifted to his hands and knees, giving him better access. He licked and played with his nipple until it was red and throbbing and then he moved to the other one. Leaning over his chest, his erection pressed against Jaejoong’s side, and he moaned, thrusting lightly.

Jaejoong kept whimpering, but he wasn’t telling Yoochun to stop.

Yoochun turned his head and met Changmin’s eyes, watching as Changmin took Jaejoong’s cock deep in his throat. He wanted to suck on Jaejoong so much, but not really like this. He wanted Jaejoong to really want it and ask for it.

“Changmin-ah, Changmin fuck me, fuck me.”

Changmin ignored him and Yoochun turned his attention back to Jaejoong’s skin. He kissed and sucked up to this collarbones and his neck, leaving little red marks in his wake.

Jaejoong shuddered, and with a shout and a full body jerk, he was jerking. “C-coming, Min, oh god, so.”

Changmin let his dick fall from his mouth and he used his hand to pump Jaejoong through his release. Come splattered up his stomach and before he could think about it, Yoochun moved down and licked it up.

“Oh fucking hell, Yoochun,” Changmin said.

Yoochun licked his lips but didn’t stop until all the come on his skin was gone. He eyed the pearl of murky white gathering at the tip and Changmin squeezed Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong moaned and a thick stream of come dripped to his stomach. Yoochun met it at his skin and then opened his mouth and followed it up to the source. He tongued the slit of his cock and then sucked the head, just enough to tempt the last bit of come from his hyung’s orgasm, and then he pulled away.

“Fuck,” Changmin moaned. “That was hot.”

“Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong whined.

Changmin’s eyes were trained on Yoochun’s lips and Yoochun ran his tongue on his lower lip, searching for an errant taste of his hyung. Changmin moaned and then leaned over Jaejoong and pressed their lips together. Yoochun smiled and didn’t stop Changmin from advancing, arm around his back and lowering him to the bed. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Changmin’s back and kissed him with just as much need as Changmin showed.

Jaejoong whined and said their names, and when that didn’t work to break them apart, he used his feet and his knees and started kicking.

Changmin sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Yoochun’s mouth. “What?”

“Untie me.”

“You’re going to hurt me, so no.”

“I can hurt you tied up,” Jaejoong said and kicked Changmin again.

Changmin laughed and rolled away from him and off the bed. He held out his hand for Yoochun. “You can’t hurt us if we’re not close enough.”

Yoochun smiled and then looked down at Changmin’s erection tenting his sweatpants. He licked his lips and Changmin cut off a moan.

Yoochun shot his gaze up and met Changmin’s eyes, lust obviously dripping from them. Biting his lower lip, Yoochun crawled over to the edge of the bed.

Changmin’s eyes shut with a moan, hands in fists at his side. Control.

Yoochun knew how to shatter someone’s control.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong warned.

Yoochun winced but ignored him. He rubbed his face on Changmin’s crotch. He had a vivid memory of doing the same thing when he was ten, but instead of jerking away, Changmin moaned and fingers tangled in Yoochun’s hair.

“Changmin,” Jaejoong snapped.

“You should have gagged him,” Yoochun said, looking up at Changmin.

Changmin smiled. “You first.”

Yoochun shivered and then opened his mouth around the bulge in Changmin’s pants.

Changmin moaned. With one hand, he pushed his sweatpants down and his cock sprang free and smacked Yoochun in the cheek. Yoochun opened his mouth and took the crown into his mouth. He sucked lightly, and Changmin moaned his name.

“This is not appropriate,” Jaejoong said.

“Don’t really care right now,” Changmin said.

Yoochun still felt like he was dreaming. It was Friday night, and yesterday never happened. None of this was actually happening. How was this happening?

Changmin’s hands shifted on his head, twisting his hair around his fingers and then he thrust forward, catching Yoochun by surprise. He gagged once and then relaxed his throat and took Changmin deep, the head hitting the back of his throat and then going beyond it, again and again, until his nose was buried in the curls around the base of Changmin’s dick.

“Shit,” Changmin gasped and sped up his thrusts.

Yoochun lifted one hand off the edge of the bed and pushed it into his sweats. He jerked himself off roughly, moaning with every mouth full of precome.

Changmin shuddered, hips twisting erratically. His knee buckled and Yoochun lost the grip on him with his mouth. Changmin grabbed himself, stroked a few times and Yoochun half-smiled, opened his mouth and caught the first splash of come on his tongue. He moaned, mouth closing and opening, as Changmin covered his face in come.

Yoochun looked up at him and then back at his cock. Changmin moaned and squeezed himself. Yoochun leaned forward and did the same thing as he did to Jaejoong, tongue in the slit and sucking lightly to milk the last few pulses of come from Changmin’s dick.

And then he sat up, cross-legged on the edge of the bed and used his fingers to scrape the come off his face and into his mouth.

With a moan, Changmin sat hard next to him and laid back, head on Jaejoong’s leg. He covered his face with his arm, chest heaving with deep breaths.

Yoochun looked at him, and then at Jaejoong. Jaejoong was glaring at them, but his cock was still hard.

“Well, that was fun,” Yoochun said, voice shaking. He suddenly wanted to be far away from them. Away from them, when their senses cleared, and they told him it was a mistake. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Changmin moaned again.

Yoochun’s legs weren’t quite steady, and his knee almost buckled with his first step. He walked around their bed and went into their bathroom. He was shaking as he started the shower. He shucked off the sweats and climbed into the warm water. Shutting his eyes, he ducked under the spray, trying to calm himself down. Thinking of them and what he just did made calm an impossible state.

Yoochun slid his hand down his chest and tugged on his erection, moaning. He poured a bit of Jaejoong’s overly expensive conditioner in his hand and started stroking himself. Nothing to tease, just to get off. And after that blowjob and with the combined tastes of his hyungs still in his mouth, it was pretty easy to orgasm. He leaned against the cool tile wall, shuddering, trying to stay up as he splattered come all over the bottom of the tub. He gave himself only a few breaths of recovery and then washed his hand off and rinsed his come down the drain. Showering took him longer than normal, arms and legs still feeling the effects of dancing all night and recovering from an orgasm.

He was only mildly upset that neither of his hyungs came to join him. He shut off the water and used a towel to dry off. With no clean clothes he pondered his options: go out naked, in a towel, or in Jaejoong’s soft, luxurious terrycloth robe. Easy answer.

He slipped the robe on and let it fall off his shoulder. He belted it loosely and then checked himself in the mirror to make sure a significant amount of skin was showing. He left the bathroom. His hyungs were not in the bedroom, and he thought of going to find them. But he didn’t want to stumble on a conversation he didn’t want to hear. He wanted to hold on to this dream for a moment, keep it real for a little while longer. He climbed back in the bed and curled up with Jaejoong’s pillow.


	5. Phase 5: Challenged

Yoochun woke up to soft touches on his side, fingertips ghosting over skin and the bumps of his ribs. It almost tickled. Yoochun sighed, stretched, arms above his head and rolled to his back. He blinked against the dim light and lips pressed against his.

“You’re going to sleep the day way,” Changmin whispered, fingers sneaking under the edge of the robe.

Yoochun smiled and said, “Sleep with me.”

“No, you have homework.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out.

Changmin chuckled, kissed him one more time, firmly but briefly and rolled off the side of the bed.

Yoochun whined and pouted up at Changmin. “I definitely like it better when you wake me up.”

Changmin smiled. “Give him time. I’m sure he’ll start waking you up the same way.”

Yoochun half-hard cock twitched.

Changmin laughed. “Get dressed. Yes, put on some clothes. We are both fully aware of how beautiful you are naked.” Changmin left the room.

Yoochun frowned at the ceiling and then smiled slowly. Changmin didn’t say he had to put his own clothes on. He flung his legs off the side of the bed and then stood up. His body was more recovered than it had been before his shower but his cock was still half hard. He went to Jaejoong’s dresser and found a pair of long gym shorts, a pair that Jaejoong wore around the house all the time. He slipped them on, no boxers and made sure they were on his hips, low enough to still cover, but definitely obscene enough to hint at what they were covering. Not that he really needed the hint with his cock bouncing around like it was.

Yoochun found his favorite of Jaejoong’s t-shirts. It was a threadbare, white plain v-neck, and when Jaejoong wore it, it stretched over his shoulders and chest, and showed off his nipples and the valley of sin between his pec muscles. On Yoochun is showed off the ends of his collarbones and his tiny waist. Again, he manipulated the fabric so one hipbone was uncovered. Teasing.

Satisfied, Yoochun went into the kitchen. He was unsure of what he was and wasn’t allowed to do now, or what Jaejoong would and wouldn’t welcome. But he figured that he’d follow Jaejoong’s lead. And if Jaejoong refused to touch or kiss him, Yoochun would deal with it until he got frustrated and tested the boundaries.

Jaejoong was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Yoochun went right to the pot and poured himself a cup. He sat next to Jaejoong, close enough to put his legs over his lap.

Jaejoong looked at him for a moment and then smiled and shook his head. “No stopping you, is there?”

“Tell me to stop.” Yoochun pressed his foot close to Jaejoong’s crotch.

Jaejoong put his hand under the table and ran his fingers over the insole of Yoochun’s foot, around his ankle, up his calf muscle. He said nothing, and went back to concentrating on the paper.

Yoochun smirked in victory and brought the coffee cup up to his face. He heard his phone ring in the other room, and made a face. He did not want to get up.

Changmin answered it and then shouted, “It’s your girlfriend.”

Yoochun laughed.

Changmin walked into the kitchen and handed him the phone. He dropped a kiss to his forehead before moving to Jaejoong to kiss his lips.

Yoochun watched them, and then heard Heechul practically screaming at him through the phone.

“—why do I love you? Huh? Pay attention to me.”

“Sorry darling,” Yoochun said. “What’s up?”

“Hangeng hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does. He called me a prissy little girl and said he hated me.”

Yoochun frowned. “That doesn’t sound like him. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Did you make fun of his accent?”

“I always make fun of his accent.”

“Did you make fun of his mannerisms because he’s a better dancer than you?”

“I always make fun of his mannerisms and it’s not because of that, it’s because he did ballet.”

“Did you make fun of his cooking?”

“All he can cook is Beijing Fried Rice.”

Yoochun sighed. “You are a prissy little girl, Heechul. Call him and apologize.”

“No. I didn’t do anything.”

“Call him and tell him you think his accent is cute, that you love watching his body move and that his rice is good.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the truth, and he thinks that you think he’s stupid.”

“But …”

“I’m right. Now shut up and do it.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do, but because I’m such a great friend, I also called to see if you needed me to come over today to help with the plan.”

“Um, nope. No need anymore.” He met Jaejoong’s eyes and Jaejoong rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Really?”

“Nope.”

“So …”

“Don’t know yet. But it’s interesting.”

“Wow. Okay. Details tomorrow?”

“Only if you call Hangeng and apologize.”

“He’s not going to listen to me.”

“Then go over to his house and suck on his cock. Any man will respond to your lips on their dick.”

“Now that is true. I do have pretty lips.”

“You have gorgeous lips, Heechul and a sexier tongue. Go put them to good use since your voice and your brain are getting you into trouble.”

“Yep, I hate you.”

Heechul hung up on him.

Yoochun laughed and put his phone down.

Jaejoong looked at him closely and then said, “I take it he knows about this plan of yours?”

Yoochun shrugged. “It was his plan, not mine.”

“Enlighten us,” Changmin said.

Yoochun felt his cheeks flush. “Yeah, no thanks.”

Jaejoong stood up and went to the sink to rinse out his cup. “If Heechul thought it up, it was probably brilliant. I think he’s Changmin’s equal in manipulation and evil.”

Changmin snorted. “Tell us.”

Yoochun made a face, but really, obedience was so ingrained in him that he really couldn’t say no again, especially not to his hyungs. “There were six phases.”

“Six.”

Yoochun nodded. “Phase One was to get you to look at me as something more than a little kid, and Heechul said that sex was the best way to do that.”

Changmin leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “That worked.”

“Phase Two was to get you to see me as something desirable.”

“Hence the walking around barely clothed thing,” Jaejoong said, “which is completely inappropriate.”

“Well, you never told me to put on more clothes, now did you?”

“PhaseThree?” Changmin prompted.

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at Jaejoong. “Phase Three was to start flirting with you, like really, really flirting with you. But we decided to skip that phase, because you guys weren’t doing what Heechul and I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

“Well, certainly not the reasonable, grown-up reactions of two well-adjusted adults.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“So we went right to Phase Four.”

“Which was?”

“Let you catch me in a sexual situation and give you a visual of everything that I’d been talking about.”

“That’s when I knew you were up to something. Seriously? With Heechul?”

Yoochun grinned. “Why not? He’s good at giving blow jobs and he likes being watched.”

“Dare I ask what Phase Five is?”

Yoochun took a deep breath and said, “Phase Five was to get you to be overprotective of me, which Changmin-hyung orchestrated perfectly without even knowing the plan.”

“I had some idea,” Changmin said.

“You had a plan of your own, bastard,” Jaejoong snapped and glared at his boyfriend.

“And it worked wonderfully.”

Yoochun laughed.

“And Phase Six?” Changmin asked, smirking.

“After everything else, well, by Phase Six, you wouldn’t have been able to tell me no.”

“But I went and figured you out and ruined your plan,” Jaejoong said.

“Yeah, pretty much. But hey, still got the prize, so I still say I won.”

Changmin chuckled and tilted his chair back. He laced his hands behind his head. “It was a decent plan, even though you didn’t consider what would happen if we found out. An obvious flaw, but you’re still young. I have years to teach you the best ways of manipulation.”

Jaejoong glared at him.

“For instance,” Changmin said and stood up. “Pay close attention.”

Yoochun tilted his head, pondering his hyungs. Changmin went over to Jaejoong, and Jaejoong crossed his arms and kept his glare. Changmin danced his fingers along Jaejoong’s arms, hooking his hands at his elbows. He leaned down, and Jaejoong turned his head.

“He does this all the time,” Changmin whispered, “when I want a kiss and he’s mad or trying to prove a point. But really. He’s just given me access to what I wanted all along.”

Changmin pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s skin, below his ear and Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered shut. Changmin trailed his mouth along Jaejoong’s cheek, and Jaejoong’s mouth opened in a quiet sigh. Changmin touched Jaejoong’s lower lip with his tongue and Jaejoong was the one that closed that small distance between them. His arms uncrossed and slid up Changmin’s shoulders and hooked around his neck. Changmin put his arms around Jaejoong’s waist, speeding up the kiss. He started walking them across the kitchen. He met Yoochun’s eyes.

Yoochun stood up to follow them.

Changmin took Jaejoong to the living room and had him on the couch and half way to lying down before Jaejoong stopped him.

“Oh god, fuck you.”

Changmin chuckled and kept trying to kiss him even while Jaejoong pushed him away.

Yoochun laughed and decided to help. He sat behind Jaejoong and grabbed his elbows and pulled his arms back.

Changmin cackled at Jaejoong’s affronted face and glare at Yoochun.

Yoochun smirked and swooped down for barely a kiss. “How will you ever resist both of us?”

Changmin straddled Jaejoong’s waist, but it was Yoochun he reached for, Yoochun he kissed when he leaned over Jaejoong’s body. Changmin’s lips and tongue coaxed him into a sensual kiss, stealing his breath and making his skin pebble. Yoochun whimpered.

“Yeah?” Changmin whispered.

“You taste like berries.”

Changmin smiled. “That would be Jaejoong’s lip gloss. Do you want more?”

Yoochun moaned again, mouth falling open for Changmin’s tongue. His fingers tightened on Jaejoong’s arms.

Jaejoong sighed.

Changmin broke away from Yoochun’s lips and licked his upper one just once. He winked and then lowered his head to Jaejoong and kissed him in just the same way. But he only kissed him for a moment, before going back to Yoochun, lips tangy with that berry flavor again.

“You know,” Yoochun said, “I could just get it from the source.”

Changmin grinned against his lips. “Where’s the fun in that? Ow!” He jumped back and rubbed his side.

Jaejoong smirked up at him and sat up. He pinched his fingers together and laughed. “Get off me.”

Changmin stuck his tongue out, and Jaejoong rolled his eyes, and shifted back. With an arm on the couch, he lifted up and sat on Yoochun’s other side, so his legs were arched over Yoochun’s lap. He put his arms around Yoochun’s neck and forced Yoochun to look at him with a hand cupping his cheek.

“This is dangerous.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know.”

“Besides having you taken away from us, do you what scares me the most?”

“What, hyung?” Yoochun whispered.

“What if this is just a crush? What if you stop loving us, or find someone you love more?”

Yoochun opened his mouth and then closed it. He never thought about what would happen if they broke up, if he no longer loved them or they no longer loved him. He turned his gaze to Changmin.

Changmin smiled and moved close to them. He put his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders too and they ended up in a three-way cuddle.

“You know, when Changmin and I first moved in together, with you, I had some of the same fears. I was afraid that he’d leave me. Leave us. And it didn’t end up happening. I can’t say that it won’t happen now, because no matter what your protests are about the subject, you are still very young, and it’s possible that someone in a few months or a couple years can fly into your life and sweep you off your feet.”

Yoochun shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that. That … god, that hurts almost as much as never, ever being able to kiss you again.”

“It’s a real concern, but you know what I told Jaejoong?” Changmin said.

“Huh?”

“If it happens, then it happens, but until then, let’s have mind blowing sex.”

Yoochun laughed.

“But not today,” Jaejoong said, making them both look at him in surprise. “You have homework.”

“Aw,” Yoochun moaned. “It’s just Chemistry, hyung. I can do it during lunch or even English class.”

Jaejoong lifted a single eyebrow. “Why not let your Chemistry teacher conveniently forget about it?”

“Ew, with Professor Lee? He’s like sixty.”

“Well, that’s one teacher we know is now safe.”

“Clever, hyung,” Yoochun said. “But that’s just gross.”

“And we know it’s not your English teacher, Mrs. Jung, since you said your teacher bent you over and fucked you.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Instead of trying to figure this out, why don’t you make me forget I even have teachers?”

“Nope.” Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips and Yoochun whimpered, and Jaejoong held the kiss longer, and Yoochun tried not to smile, tried not to let whatever tears were suddenly in his eyes spill over.

Jaejoong pulled away and rubbed his thumb over Yoochun’s cheek. “This makes you happy?”

Yoochun held onto Jaejoong’s wrist and nodded. “Yes, god, yes.”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him again. “Come on. I’ll make you a deal. You get your homework done and I won’t protest if you want to sleep in our bed tonight.”

Yoochun scrunched his nose.

“What?”

“You get up way earlier than I do.”

“Yes, we do,” Changmin said. “But it’s usually for sex.”

Jaejoong smacked his arm and Changmin laughed.

They didn’t do anything more than kiss each other for the rest of the day. Yoochun figured that his hyungs just had to get used to it. Get used to him. Get used to having him between them, and turning their attention to someone else.

As promised, Yoochun slept between them. Changmin rolled out of bed first, at what felt like the butt crack of dawn, and Yoochun moaned in protest, pushing and digging a further cocoon into Jaejoong’s body, leg thrown over Jaejoong’s.

He heard faint chuckling above him, and knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep. Not with his morning erection pressed against Jaejoong’s thigh. They wouldn’t let him sleep naked, like he normally did, so it was even tighter and more constricting than usually. And the fabric of his boxers added a pleasant drag when he rocked slowly against Jaejoong’s leg.

Fingers carded through his hair, and Yoochun sighed and arched his back.

“Morning, dongsaeng.”

“Hm, morning, hyung.”

“Stop humping me.”

“No.”

Jaejoong’s hand closed around his shoulder and pushed him to his back. “Yes.”

Yoochun blinked and then pulled Jaejoong over him. Jaejoong hadn’t been expecting it and he fell against Yoochun’s body with a whoosh of air. Yoochun turned his hips and rubbed his erection on Jaejoong’s side. “No.”

Jaejoong glared at him and then took his wrists, pinned his hands above his head and climbed over his lap.

“Oh god, hyung, not helpful,” Yoochun moaned and lifted his hips, chest and arms tensing from the effort.

Jaejoong chuckled. He leaned down and pressed a shaking kiss to Yoochun’s lips. “Jerk off if you have to, but I need to get up.”

Yoochun sighed and shut his eyes, trying to fight his disappointment.

“You’ll have to give me more than a day to get used to this, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said, between kisses at least.

“Changmin is used to it.”

“Yes, well, Changmin has always been a bit of a slut.”

Yoochun laughed. Jaejoong let his arms go and Yoochun pulled him down, bodies flush and hugged him. “Don’t get up yet.”

“Conniving twerp. I have to, and so do you.”

“Fine.” Yoochun let him go.

Jaejoong pressed one more kiss to his lips and then left Yoochun in bed. It wasn’t even five-thirty yet.

Frustrated, Yoochun cupped his erection and shut his eyes. He still wondered if he was dreaming, and figured that if he was, he might as well make it good. He pictured them both naked, pressed against him, Jaejoong in front and Changmin behind. They peeled off his clothes, left him naked and on display for their eyes and their hands. It was an easy fantasy to conjure up, easily fueled by years of dreams. He pushed the boxers off and gripped his erection roughly, picturing Jaejoong’s smile and his voice telling him how much he wanted it in his throat.

Yoochun shivered, speeding up his strokes.

The bed dipped next to him and the fantasy fizzled. A different hand, warm and large, cupped the head of his dick and squeezed.

Yoochun’s eyes flew open and he let go of himself from the shock.

Changmin smirked at him and leaned down and kissed him softly, a fine contrast to his hand pumping roughly at Yoochun’s dick. Yoochun tangled his fingers in Changmin’s wet hair, pulling him closer. His hands slid down Changmin’s neck and back, over the damp skin and he shivered, moaning deeply as his orgasm twisted low in his belly.

“One of these days I promise to see how many times I can make you come in one day.”

“Fuck,” Yoochun said, yanking his mouth away. He panted and then tried to focus on Changmin. “M-my record is nine.”

Changmin laughed. “Wow. What was the occasion?”

Yoochun opened his mouth and moaned, his orgasm suddenly there and insistent. He lifted his hips, bucking into Changmin’s hand. He squeezed Changmin’s shoulder and whimpered. His cock pulsed and Changmin breathed into his ear, tongue lapping at the lobe.

“Come, dongsaeng. Give me something to lick up.”

“Fuck!” Yoochun shouted and his body collapsed and shivered and he came, spurting his release up to his chest. Changmin pumped him through it and did as he had whispered and leaned over Yoochun to lap at his skin.

A softer hand ran over his cheek, and he tried to focus lust-blurry eyes on Jaejoong. Changmin licked his nipple and he moaned, body arching up. Jaejoong leaned down and kissed him.

“Let’s all play hooky,” Yoochun managed.

They laughed and said no.

Changmin kissed him, and Yoochun moaned at the taste of come on his lips. And then Jaejoong kissed him, three tongues touching and twisting and then a single tongue on his, an open mouth. Yoochun lost track and let them kiss him through his recovery.

“Minnie-ah, you’re going to be late.”

“Worth it,” Changmin said and kissed them for a little longer.

They pulled away from him, and Changmin wrapped his fingers around Yoochun’s erection again.

“Stubborn thing,” he mused and squeezed.

Yoochun moaned.

A dollop of come pearled at the tip, and it was Jaejoong who leaned down and licked it up, sucking softly against the head.

“Fuck, hyung,” Yoochun gasped, hand falling to Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Jaejoong smiled and licked his lips. “Now we’re even.”

“Fuck.”

Changmin chuckled and pressed one more kiss to Yoochun’s lips and then stood up. He’d been naked this whole time and Yoochun hadn’t known. God, he was going to have to up his performance to stay equal with his hyungs.

“You are not skipping school,” Jaejoong said. “Up. Now. And no jokes about that erection.”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at him and got out of bed to go jerk off in their shower again.

===

“So,” Heechul said and dropped next to Yoochun at lunch. His best friend was wearing his usual school girl clothes, but hanging around his neck was a necklace that Yoochun hadn’t ever seen. It was a simple link chain with a Chinese character pendant.

He reached over and touched it. “What is this?”

“From Hangeng, who loves me,” Heechul crooned. “It’s the Chinese symbol for ‘hope’, and it’s pronounced, ‘Hee’ so it’s me.”

“Sweet. What happened?”

“Oh, no,” Heechul said waving a finger at him. “You first.”

Yoochun smiled and told Heechul about dancing at the club and then talking to his hyungs, the first tentative kisses, and then every sexy detail of Sunday morning and that morning.

“Fuck, I’m jealous,” Heechul said. “Your hyungs are hot.”

Yoochun laughed. “And Hangeng?”

Heechul grumbled something.

“What was that?” Yoochun asked, even though he’d heard him.

Heechul glared at him.

Yoochun smiled. “I didn’t catch that. Do you want to say that louder?”

Heechul’s eyes narrowed. “You were right.”

Yoochun laughed and held up his hands in victory.

“Shut up, bitch. I didn’t know I was hurting his feelings. Silly Chinese boy just smiles at everything I say.”

“They call that falling in love, Heenim.”

Heechul tilted his head and bit down on his sparkly, lip-glossed lower lip. “Do you think he loves me?”

“Everyone loves you.”

“I’m serious, Chunnie.”

“Yes, Heechul. He loves you. He’d have to love you if he’s put up with you for this long.”

Heechul smacked his arm. “You’ve put up with me for almost seven years. What’s your excuse?”

“It used to be the sex, but now I’m going to have to find something else.”

“I hate you.”

Yoochun smiled, put his arm around him and kissed his cheeks. “What are best friends for, huh?”

===

Yoochun didn’t run home. He walked, maybe a bit more slowly than he wanted, but he walked. He didn’t want to look too eager and desperate, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate though his usual workout.

He tried not to think of the possibility of going home to an empty apartment. Jaejoong worked only a few days a week at a local broadcasting company, but sometimes on those days, he wasn’t even home when Yoochun got home from school earlier than planned. And Changmin wasn’t usually home until six.

He didn’t hurry, but still made it home in almost record time. Hands shaking, he unlocked the door, holding his breath until he heard the unmistakable sound of the TV going. He kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag and went into the living room.

Jaejoong was lying on the couch. Propped up on his side, his hand was against his cheek, knees bent. His head lifted when he heard Yoochun, and Yoochun smiled.

Tentatively, because really, Yoochun had no idea still what Jaejoong was and wasn’t comfortable with, Yoochun crawled up the couch, from his feet to his chest, one hand on the small space near Jaejoong’s chest and the other on the back of the couch.

Jaejoong’s smile widened and he turned his head and didn’t protest when Yoochun kissed him.

Yoochun tried not to shake, he tried not to let Jaejoong know how nervous he was. Their lips parted and Jaejoong shifted, hand sliding up to cup the back of his head. Yoochun gasped and then moaned, body relaxing and easily curling around Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong’s leg lifted, foot hooking behind Yoochun’s knee, and their bodies aligned, and Yoochun moaned again, rocking his hips on Jaejoong’s crotch.

“Horny little thing,” Jaejoong said into his mouth.

“Can’t … help it. Sexy.”

Jaejoong laughed and kissed him harder. His hand ran up Yoochun’s back and then under his school jacket. Yoochun shifted his legs, pushed up a bit, and then took the jacket off. Jaejoong untucked his shirt and started on the buttons.

“You better hang your clothes up.”

Yoochun squeezed his eyes shut, and said, “You better not leave me hanging.”

Jaejoong chuckled and Yoochun pulled the button down over his head before all the buttons were undone. Jaejoong gripped the ribbed tank top underneath it and yanked Yoochun back to his lips. His hands found their way into his hair, and they twisted and pulled Yoochun’s head to an angle that let Jaejoong thrust his tongue deeper in his throat. Yoochun internally smirked and knew that he’d never cut his hair now.

Something was beeping.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong said into the kiss.

“What?”

“Let me up.”

“No.”

“I’m making cookies.”

Yoochun frowned and kept kissing him despite the incessant beeping.

“If I tell Changmin that I burnt cookies because you wanted to kiss me—”

Yoochun rolled off him and to the floor before he was done with his threat. He knew better than to mess with Changmin and Jaejoong’s cookies.

Jaejoong laughed and sat up. He pulled Yoochun up with hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. “Love you, dongsaeng.”

“I love you,” Yoochun said, voice breathy, because he finally got to say those words with every bit of conviction he felt.

Jaejoong trailed his finger over Yoochun’s lips and he kissed it. Jaejoong smiled and then used Yoochun’s shoulders to stand up. “Do your homework,” he said.

“Hyung!” Yoochun protested.

Jaejoong smirked at him over his shoulder and then disappeared into the kitchen. “If you do your homework now, guess what you get to do once Changmin gets home?”

Yoochun inhaled, frozen for only a moment at the implications, and then he scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his bag from the floor and then went to the kitchen.

Jaejoong smiled at him, and Yoochun smiled back. “Good incentive.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes dramatically and then put another pan of cookies in the oven.

Yoochun opened his math book first, because it made sense to his brain and he could concentrate on it despite the raging hard on in his pants. English was next and then a bit of history. He had another paper due in that class soon, but it was only three pages and he could knock that out in a weekend if he had to.

Jaejoong sat down and put a cup of tea next to his notebook. “Talk to me.”

Yoochun made a face. “About what?”

“I don’t know. This.”

“This is called English. It’s a language mainly spoken in America, Britain and the—“ Jaejoong smacked his shoulder. “Ow, hyung.”

“Leave the snark to Changmin, please.”

Yoochun smiled and focused on his homework. “I’m not sure I want to talk about what you want me to talk about.”

“Why not?”

Yoochun sighed. “Because you’re still trying to find a reason not to do this and I don’t want to give you one.”

“Is there one?”

“No.”

“Not that we haven’t already talked about, you mean.”

Yoochun sighed, because Jaejoong was right. There were a lot of reasons. He put his pen down and picked up the tea cup, taking a sip of the orange citrus that only he loved.

Jaejoong held out his hand and Yoochun eagerly took it.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want to hear me talk about, and then we’ll see what I have to say about it?”

Jaejoong tilted his head and then squeezed his hand. “I should apologize to you first.”

“What? Why?”

“Changmin and I never thought even for a moment that you’d be sleeping your way through your classmates. It’s like Heechul’s plan. It was an obvious flaw that neither of us thought of, and I think that if we had known, you wouldn’t have feelings—“

Yoochun rolled his eyes.

“—for us, or at least hadn’t escaped from your feelings through sex.”

Yoochun shook his head. “You’re both kind of dumb considering how smart you are.”

Jaejoong scowled.

“Look, hyung. It’s not like I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven. I mean, I guess I always have been. But when I was twelve and thirteen, it was still that awed sense of hero worship. I love you both for what you’ve done for me, and to repay that, I’ve done my best in school, I’ve been doing what I could to stay out of trouble, or at least not get caught. And then, last year, it was just … like I said before, I’ve never seen sex as something all too special. Or at least, not the sex I was having. B contrary to what you think, I say you and Changmin succeeded in teaching me that sex is important. Between you two and SuHo, I have a very good example of what love is and what sex is really all about. But like I told Changmin, when the people you love don’t love you back, who the fuck cares who you sleep with?”

Jaejoong sighed.

“I realized that I loved you one day when we were sitting on the couch, and I don’t remember what we were watching on TV, but it was like this little moment of clarity that I knew I couldn’t let you two know about because you wouldn’t believe me. And then I went to bed, all by myself, and … it’s hard to … sometimes I felt so left out. So alone. It really wasn’t until then that I started really fooling around. But it was easy to find people to sleep with me. I am pretty attractive.”

“And so humble.”

“I learned that from Changmin-hyung.”

Jaejoong smiled and tugged on his hand. Yoochun leaned over to him and their lips touched.

“This is … it’s still …” Jaejoong took a very deep breath. “You’re going to have to give me more than a day to get used to this.”

“I know.”

“Attacking me the minute you get home from school does not prove that you know.”

“Hey!” Yoochun said and snapped his hand back. “I’ve seen you toss Changmin off you when you don’t want him to kiss you, so don’t blame me because I’m too good to resist.”

Jaejoong shook his head. He stood up, kissed Yoochun’s forehead and then went to the sink. “Do you want to help me make dinner?”

“Not really, you control freak.” Yoochun picked up his pen and went back to his English homework.

Jaejoong moved behind him and carded his fingers through his hair. Yoochun’s eyes shut and he sat a little straighter and enjoyed the attention. Jaejoong tilted his head back and their lips met again, upside down and awkward until Yoochun broke the kiss.

“Either drag me to a bed and let Changmin fix his own dinner, or let me do my homework.”

Jaejoong laughed, ruffled his hair and pointed at Yoochun’s notebook. “Do your homework.”


	6. Phase 6: Completed

Yoochun thought that now that he had what he wanted most in the world that he wouldn’t have to stroke off as much. But besides a few blowjobs with Changmin and a few teasing touches with Jaejoong, Yoochun felt like he was jerking off more, not less.

He flung himself on the couch after school on Friday and screamed into the cushion.

Jaejoong’s soft laughter trailed over him and Yoochun shivered and then moaned when a hand touched the middle of his back. “Everything okay, dongsaeng?”

He turned his head enough to say, “No. Horny,” and then screamed into the cushion again.

Jaejoong laughed and then moved, hands on either side of Yoochun’s head, body laying over his. Lips pressed against the back of his neck.

Yoochun stopped breathing and shut his eyes tightly. His hips moved slightly, rutting his cock against the couch and rubbing his ass on Jaejoong’s crotch. “Hyung, please.”

“Not today.”

“It’s been five days.”

“It’ll be five more if I want it that way.”

Yoochun pouted, face smashed against the couch.

Jaejoong smiled and kissed his lips. “You’re so impatient and teenager-ish.”

Yoochun propped up on his elbows to really kiss him. “You’re so prude and old person-ish.”

“Yah! Dongsaeng, you want to die.” Jaejoong dug his fingers into Yoochun’s ribs.

Yoochun laughed and squirmed and toppled them off the couch. Jaejoong’s arms went around him protectively and Yoochun sighed in his embrace, curling up against his chest. Jaejoong ran his hands through Yoochun’s hair.

“Almost time for a cut,” Jaejoong mused.

“Fuck you.”

Jaejoong tugged on it in retaliation. “Disrespectful.”

“Horny, so I don’t care.” Yoochun put his hands on Jaejoong’s chest and pushed himself up. He slid to the side, and noted the tightening around Jaejoong’s eyes, the small gasp of breath. “It’s been almost a whole entire month since I last had sex. And that last time I had sex I was bent over a desk with my pants at my ankles, and it wasn’t nearly satisfying enough.”

Jaejoong smiled. He touched Yoochun’s cheek and said, “You understand why I’m so reluctant right?”

Yoochun shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Yes. But if you let me, I can make you forget.”

“Then I’d feel guilty.”

“Changmin doesn’t feel guilty.”

“Doesn’t he?”

Yoochun opened his mouth and then shut it. “So that’s it then? Guilty for corrupting the youth?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You know that’s not it.”

“Actually, hyung, I don’t think I know anything.” Yoochun sat up, knees bent, ass on Jaejoong’s crotch. He crossed his arms.

Jaejoong propped up on his elbows and smiled. “No, he doesn’t feel guilty for that. I do, I still … you’re our responsibility, you know. I know this isn’t incest in the typical sort of the word, but we’re—“

Yoochun nodded and cut him off, “I know.” His voice was soft, harsh.

Jaejoong frowned. “Changmin feels guilty because he wants you. He feels guilty because if you hadn’t noticed, he’s my boyfriend.”

Yoochun understood then, and he sighed. Averting his eyes, Yoochun asked, “Why can’t he be our boyfriend?”

“When have I ever wanted to share?”

“Fine,” Yoochun said and tried to climb off him.

Jaejoong grabbed his hips and held him in place. “Dongsaeng, come on. You’re expecting things to just change, for everything to be just how you want it to be, and it doesn’t work that way. You knew that this would throw everything out of whack, and because there’s now a certain understanding between us, it’s going to take time to get used to it.”

“A certain understanding. Thanks for taking my deepest feelings and turning them into a problem.”

Jaejoong sighed. “I didn’t mean it that way, but I also don’t think I could say anything that would make you feel better about the way I feel.”

Yoochun frowned and traced his fingers along the neck of Jaejoong’s t-shirt. “Then why use words when you can show me how you feel?”

Jaejoong tilted his head, pondering him and then sat up. With a firm hand on the back of his neck and the other holding his hips, Jaejoong kissed him.

Yoochun was trembling. Every time Jaejoong talked, it sounded more and more like he didn’t want to do this, and then when he kissed, Yoochun felt like he was the only person in the world. The only two people. Jaejoong ran his tongue along Yoochun’s lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth softly. Groaning, Yoochun relaxed against his hyung’s chest, arms around his neck. Jaejoong shifted and scooted back until he was leaning on the couch, and then they didn’t move, save for their tongues and lips and chests rising with uneven breaths.

They broke apart, but only long enough for Jaejoong to push Yoochun up, and Yoochun understood and climbed on the couch, falling in loosened-limbed contentment, head at one end of the couch. Jaejoong crawled over him, and their legs and arms and bodies twisted and lay flush, lips together again.

Yoochun got lost in his kisses, lost in the soft touches of fingers on his arm or tangling in his hair. They squirmed together, each one hard in their pants, but neither willing to break the enchantment around them. Yoochun did not mind at all. Lying on the couch, kissing his hyungs was one of many late night fantasies that more often than not shattered his heart a bit. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed.

He broke away from Jaejoong with a gasp and then buried his face in Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong’s arms tightened around him and held him.

“I love you, dongsaeng. So does Changmin.”

Yoochun nodded, trying to get a handle on his emotions.

Jaejoong twisted and settled Yoochun completely on the couch. He pushed up and ran his hand up and down Yoochun’s chest.

Yoochun saw the words coming, saw the rejection in his eyes and he quickly lifted a hand and covered Jaejoong’s mouth. “Don’t talk. Remember?”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed his palm. He took Yoochun wrist and pressed his hand to the arm of the couch above his head. He used his other hand to unbutton Yoochun’s school shirt.

Yoochun wasn’t sure how far this would go, how horny he’d be after this, but he didn’t dare voice any of his thoughts. Jaejoong rarely took the initiative, so Yoochun did nothing. Jaejoong pulled the shirt from his pants and then spread it open, hands and fingers stretched over the thin white material of the t-shirt underneath. His fingers clenched and then Jaejoong leaned down and kissed him. Still so slowly. Yoochun’s head spun and his heart raced.

Jaejoong moved his hand and pushed his shirt up, fingers trailing over Yoochun’s sensitive sides. His skin twitched and pebbled. Jaejoong gripped the hem of the shirt and tugged on it. Tightening his stomach, Yoochun sat up, and helped Jaejoong pull both shirts off. He sagged back into the couch and kept his eyes shut while Jaejoong rubbed up and down his chest.

“Do you know what makes me so angry?”

“Huh?”

“That so many men have had you. So many have hurt you, and I’ve worked so hard to repair you, and now I feel like I’m tearing it all apart again.”

Yoochun grabbed Jaejoong’s wrist, holding his hand against his racing heart. “You aren’t, hyung. I promise.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath and his fingers grazed Yoochun nipple.

Yoochun let him go and put his hands above his head again, letting Jaejoong continue his quiet exploration. He forced his hand between Yoochun’s waist and the couch and lifted him up. Their lips met and Yoochun shifted his legs, flung them over Jaejoong’s thighs, to stay upright, and not send them falling to the floor again. Jaejoong’s arms wrapped around his back. His tongue sought for deeper reaches of his mouth. Yoochun tugged on the back of his t-shirt and Jaejoong broke from his kiss only long enough to pull the shirt over his head.

Yoochun moaned at the sudden heat of skin-on-skin contact. He tried to press closer, whimpering in protest when Jaejoong pushed him back to the couch. But their lips never parted, and Yoochun relaxed and lifted his legs, ankles hooked at his lower back.

Jaejoong shuddered and dropped his hips, rolling his body against Yoochun’s in an agonizing pressure. Yoochun clung to him, fighting the urge to dominate his mouth. Jaejoong tangled his hand in Yoochun’s hair, yanking his head to a different angle, holding him while his lips and hips settled into a rhythm. One to get him off. One to drive him insane.

Both were working.

Yoochun moaned into Jaejoong’s kisses, breathing when he had to. He lifted his ass off the couch, meeting Jaejoong’s thrusts, rocking with him until his skin was damp, his lips swollen and his vision blurry. He yanked his head back, neck taut, body on edge, and then Jaejoong kissed his neck, pressed their bodies in a slow roll, and Yoochun cried out, shuddering and whimpering, and pulsed a sticky mess of come into his pants.

Jaejoong touched his lips lightly, and Yoochun tried to lick his fingers. He was breathing too hard to do anything else.

“Feel better?”

“Mostly.”

“Something tells me you won’t feel better until Changmin is fucking you and you’re sucking on my dick.”

“Oh, god, hyung, please,” Yoochun whimpered and their lips met in another needy kiss.

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Yoochun made a face. “Talk talk talk.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Go clean up.”

Yoochun frowned and reached between them, cupping Jaejoong’s erection. Jaejoong shuddered before taking his wrist gently. “Later. I promise.”

“Fine.”

Reluctantly, Jaejoong climbed off him, and Yoochun let him go. He shut his eyes and sighed instead of watching his hyung walk away. If it wasn’t for his boxers full of come, he probably would have fallen asleep right there. Instead, he got up and went to his room. He undressed and then showered, cleaning himself up. The orgasm didn’t do much to curb his need, but Yoochun was used to being rock hard all day because of his hyungs.

After his shower, he thought about what to wear. He was sure that Jaejoong was expecting him to walk around mostly naked, so instead, he pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans (no boxers though) and buttoned the fly over his erection. He yanked on a soft white, v-neck t-shirt. And then ran a towel through his hair. The wet curls brushed his chin. He looked himself up and down in the mirror, turning to make sure he was desirable enough. Heechul always said he looked his best in jeans and a t-shirt.

Satisfied, he left his room and went on a search of his hyung, finding him in the kitchen with Changmin attached to his lips and a hand shoved into his pants, the other twisting his nipple. Jaejoong hadn’t put his shirt on.

How long had they been making out on the couch earlier? Yoochun wasn’t even sure.

Yoochun felt a little awful that Jaejoong was letting Changmin stroke him off when he wouldn’t let him earlier. But he knew Jaejoong was still battling a little. He moved in next to them and twisted Changmin’s head down and around for his own kiss.

“Hey, Changmin-hyung,” Yoochun said against his lips.

Changmin smiled and lapped at Yoochun’s lips. “Hey.”

Jaejoong whimpered and jerked his hips forward.

Changmin and Yoochun exchanged a look and Yoochun grinned and dropped to his knees. Jaejoong’s protest was swallowed by Changmin’s mouth, and Yoochun pulled the band of Jaejoong’s sweats and boxers away and Changmin pulled out his cock. Jaejoong’s next protest turned to a whimper when Yoochun lapped at the swollen head of his erection.

Changmin let his dick go and Yoochun sucked it into his mouth. He concentrated on just the crown, sliding his tongue through the slit and along the ridge. Jaejoong moaned above him, hips jerking forward. Changmin moved to the side, letting Yoochun kneel right in front of Jaejoong. He put his hands on Jaejoong’s hips, pinning them to the cupboard and then swallowed the entirety of Jaejoong’s erection.

Jaejoong practically screamed, muscles shivering, and Yoochun fought back a smirk and let Jaejoong slip from his mouth. He kept the tip against his lips, lapping at it.

“Such a tease,” Changmin said above him. “But I guess you sort of deserve it.”

Jaejoong gasped out a negation.

“Oh, I think you do. Stringing the poor boy along when this is what you’ve wanted for weeks.”

Jaejoong moaned. “God, yes.”

“Tell him,” Changmin said and a soft hand ran through Yoochun’s hair. “Tell Yoochun what you want.”

Yoochun shut his eyes, sucking on the crown softly. He held his breath and waited what seemed like forever until Jaejoong gasped, “Suck me. God, Yoochun suck on me. Make me come.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes up, meet Jaejoong’s lust-blown gaze and then sucked, pushing back the emotions of hearing Jaejoong, knowing Jaejoong wanted it just as much as he did.

Jaejoong moaned, and fingers tangled in his hair and yanked him forward. Yoochun relaxed his throat and gave up control to Jaejoong, earning him another desperate, muffled moan.

His hyungs were kissing again, and part of Yoochun wanted to be up there, and then Jaejoong shuddered, and Yoochun lightly tugged on his balls, concentrating his tongue on the ridge. A little daring, and definitely a little too soon, Yoochun slipped his hand between Jaejoong’s thighs and pressed up, until he found the furled skin of Jaejoong’s entrance. It pulsated from the teasing. Jaejoong quaked, knees buckling and then he was coming with a shout, cock twitching in Yoochun’s mouth as he spurted out his release. The suddenness of it caught Yoochun off guard and he gagged on the warm come before he managed to swallow it.

Jaejoong’s panting breaths echoed in the kitchen.

Yoochun continued to suck on him, softly, carefully, pulling the last few bits of come into his mouth.

Jaejoong yanked him to his feet and Yoochun sputtered, not able to swallow everything, and Jaejoong kissed him, moaning as his tongue reached into the back of Yoochun’s mouth for a taste.

Changmin molded himself to Yoochun’s back, arms around them both.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong managed, lips against Yoochun’s.

Yoochun smiled and let his fingers trail over the bend of Jaejoong’s hip.

“Bedroom,” Changmin said, and started walking backwards.

Jaejoong pulled away from Yoochun, stumbling since his pants were at his knees. “Min,” he started.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Changmin said. “You can watch us play.”

Yoochun shivered and then smiled at Jaejoong’s frown. “I doubt he’ll be able to watch,” Yoochun said. “Give him ten minutes.”

“If we tie him up again, he won’t have a choice.”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin laughed and then stopped them in the hallway. He pressed Jaejoong to the wall and smashed Yoochun between them. Their lips met over Yoochun’s shoulder and this time, Yoochun wasn’t idle. He sucked at Jaejoong’s neck and lapped at his ear. His legs shifted and kicked off his pants and boxers. Changmin grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, and Yoochun was dislodged for just a moment. A long enough moment for Changmin to flip Jaejoong around and slam him against the wall face first.

Changmin met Yoochun’s eyes and then smirked and kissed his shoulders and his back and whispered sexy things into his ear. Jaejoong moaned and tried to thrust back.

“Do you want Yoochun to touch you again?”

Jaejoong whimpered, and he nodded. “Please. Please.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and took another stabilizing breath. He wondered how many times he’d have to do that? He licked his lips, not knowing that Changmin was watching him until his hyung moaned and leaned over for a kiss.

“Go touch him.”

Yoochun smirked and slipped a finger between their lips. Changmin moaned and sucked it into his mouth for a moment, covering it with spit. Yoochun pressed his face against Changmin’s shoulder and let his hand drop down Jaejoong’s skin. He spread Jaejoong with his fingers and pressed the middle one against his clenching entrance.

Jaejoong whimpered, head falling between his arms. “Yoochun-ah, please.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and pressed lightly, shivering when Jaejoong’s tight body sucked his finger in to the first knuckle. Their moans blended, and then Yoochun pressed deeper. Jaejoong mewled hips twisting, legs spreading.

Yoochun dropped easily to his knees, aware of Changmin watching. Well, good for him. He could be the one wanting for once. Yoochun removed his finger despite Jaejoong’s whimper and spread him open and licked his lips. God how many times had he imagined this moment? He watched Jaejoong clench for him, blew cool breath over the shuddering skin and smirked when Jaejoong moaned his name. He stuck out his tongue and ran it up the cleft of Jaejoong’s ass.

Jaejoong practically screamed. Desperate noises echoing in the hall. His knees shook and bent, planting himself against the wall.

Yoochun teased the furled skin with the tip of his tongue, and ran his finger over the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“Chunnie-ah, fuck, finger me, please.”

Yoochun gathered a lot of spit and let it drip on his skin. He pressed his finger into Jaejoong’s body. He didn’t push it far, just enough to breach him and feel the muscles clench. Yoochun licked around his finger, pressing his tongue in next to it.

“So hot, dongsaeng,” Changmin said and carded his hand through Yoochun’s hair.

Yoochun hummed and his finger slipped deeper, pulling another whimper from Jaejoong. He heard Changmin kiss Jaejoong’s upper body, felt the trembles in Jaejoong’s skin from the combined attention. Yoochun moaned and moved his mouth so he could add a second finger.

“Yoochun!” Jaejoong panted.

With a smirk, Yoochun ran his tongue up and down the curves of his ass, and then let his teeth follow. Small nips that, combined with the finger sliding in and out his hole, had Jaejoong trying to hump the wall.

“Weren’t we going to a bed?” Changmin mused.

“Fuck me here,” Jaejoong moaned.

Yoochun shivered and touched himself for just a moment. Anything more than that and he would have come again.

Changmin tangled his hands in Yoochun’s hair and pulled lightly. “Come on, dongsaeng. The bed isn’t as harsh on your knees.”

Yoochun reluctantly pulled away from Jaejoong’s tempting skin. He pumped his fingers in and out of Jaejoong a couple more times, the channel a bit dry, probably stinging. Jaejoong moaned and rocked his hips back.

Changmin spanked him. “Impatient. Come on.” He tugged on Yoochun’s hair again, and Yoochun stood up on shaky knees. Jaejoong turned around, leaning against the wall. Yoochun smiled, pressed against him and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Jaejoong’s mouth. Jaejoong moaned, legs spreading and Yoochun settled a thigh against Jaejoong’s crotch. He rubbed harshly, denim scratching on Jaejoong’s bare skin.

Changmin yanked his head back, and Yoochun winced and tried to glare at him, but his hyung stole whatever ire Yoochun had with another deep kiss. “Leave your toy there if he likes that wall so much.”

Jaejoong whimpered.

Yoochun took a deep breath and let Changmin lead him down the hall by his hair. They’d only gone a few steps before Jaejoong’s arms were wrapped around Yoochun waist and his lips attached to his neck. Yoochun stumbled, hair pulled, supported and then twisted up and into Changmin’s arms, legs around his waist.

Their lips touched and Jaejoong ran his hands on Yoochun’s thighs.

It was so easy to tumble into the bed, so easy to have his breath stolen from the toss onto the mattress and then Jaejoong’s lips demanding a kiss. Jaejoong straddled his thighs and rubbed his bare ass against Yoochun jean-clad crotch again.

Another set of hand undid the buttons on his jeans and Yoochun moaned into Jaejoong’s mouth. Slick fingers wrapped around his cock and then the head pushed against Jaejoong’s opening and Jaejoong whimpered and took him, tensing up at the stretch. Yoochun cried out, and Jaejoong latched onto his lower lip, slowly moving his body down, encasing Yoochun’s length in pulsating torture.

Yoochun mumbled something, planted his feet and thrust up, burying himself inside his hyung. Another set of lips begged for a kiss and Yoochun thrashed, allowing it, but concentrating on his cock inside Jaejoong. Oh god, his dick … fucking …

Yoochun shuddered uncontrollably as he came, pulsing his release into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong whimpered, still moving, and then Changmin took him by the shoulders and stopped him. “Let him recover, darling. I’m sure he’s going to want to come in your ass again.”

“Oh fuck,” Yoochun moaned.

Jaejoong let himself be led away, and Yoochun shivered when his dick slipped out of him and smacked against his stomach.

His brain was rolling, still confused and twisted, but oh, god, He really had just fucked his hyung in the ass. It’d happened s fast, and he made a mental note to thank Changmin later. They would have danced around it and put it off if Changmin hadn’t just manipulated their bodies. Gotten it over with.

Yoochun gripped his cock, moaning at the pulse of come dripping from the tip. He turned his head, unsurprised to see Changmin with his sweats pushed down to his thighs, Jaejoong’s knees in his grip, cock sliding in and out of his ass. His come-filled ass. Changmin was fucking Jaejoong full of his come.

“Fucking hell,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong met his eyes, frowning and Yoochun held his breath, waiting for the regret that it happened so fast.

“Chunnie-ah,” Jaejoong whined and stretched out his hand. “Come and kiss me.”

Surprised, excited laughter bubbled from his throat. Smiling, Yoochun crawled over to him. He trailed his hand through Jaejoong’s hair and then met his lips for a deep kiss. He couldn’t stop smiling though, and ruined it. Jaejoong smiled to, turning each kiss to a press of lips, over and over.

Jaejoong whimpered and looked at Changmin, and Yoochun followed his gaze.

“Since I’m so unwanted,” Changmin said, stroking his cock.

Jaejoong protested, but Changmin ignored him and pulled Yoochun back.

“Yoochun has yet to memorize your body,” Changmin said. “Let him.”

“Oh, god, Yoochun-ah please.”

Yoochun licked his lip and sucked the lower one into his mouth.

Jaejoong smiled softly and ran his hand over Yoochun’s cheek. “You always do that when you’re unsure or scared,” he whispered and tugged on the lip.

Yoochun kissed his fingers.

“Don’t be unsure. Don’t be scared. I want this. I do.”

“Really, hyung?”

Jaejoong nodded and tugged Yoochun forward. He fell, hands on either side of Jaejoong’s face and they kissed against. Jaejoong moaned, legs wrapping around Yoochun and Yoochun rolled his hips down, their erections brushing and then sliding over sweat-slick skin. Shivering, Yoochun took one hand and put his behind Jaejoong’s knee, pushing until it connected with Jaejoong’s shoulder. He shifted his knees, scooted closer, and then held his cock against Jaejoong’s body again. He pushed in, making them both moan, and then settled over Jaejoong’s body for more desperate kisses.

“Not exactly what I meant, but okay,” Changmin said.

Yoochun ignored him, thrusting lightly, kissing his hyung at the same rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering.

“Chunnie-ah?”

Yoochun shook his head. “Just … fuck. So fucking good.”

Lips pressed against the middle of Yoochun’s back, and then a wet tongue slid down his spine.

Yoochun shivered, moaning into Jaejoong’s mouth. Changmin’s mouth stopped at his tailbone, one hand curling around his hip to tug on his balls. Yoochun broke away with a cry and said, “Fuck, hyung, you’re going to make me come again.”

Changmin grinned. “I have a record to break. Nine, was it?”

“Oh hell,” Yoochun gasped.

Changmin spread his ass and buried his face into his cleft. The first touch of tongue to the sensitive skin almost had Yoochun coming again. He rutted faster, open mouth against Jaejoong’s strong chest. A long finger pressed into Yoochun, completely, stretching muscles that hadn’t been stretched for weeks. Yoochun moaned and jerked back. His cock slipped from Jaejoong and he moaned, half agony, half pleasure. It took a moment to get used to being penetrated again, and then Yoochun bent his knees and bowed his chest toward the bed. Jaejoong’s erection slipped over his cheek, and Yoochun turned his head to suck it into his mouth.

Jaejoong panted, legs lifting, holding behind his knees.

Yoochun held himself up with one hand on the back of Jaejoong’s thigh. He bobbed his head up and down, and easily found Jaejoong’s stretched opening with his fingers. They slipped in, three of them, and Jaejoong gasped, cock pulsing in Yoochun’s mouth. Concentrating, Yoochun turned his head a little, and Jaejoong’s cock slipped over the roof of his mouth and down, past his tonsils, until Yoochun’s nose was pressed against the smooth skin at the base of Jaejoong’s cock. He spread his fingers, pumping them slowly, and changed the frantic atmosphere around them. Slowed everything down.

Changmin’s two fingers continued pumping in and out of him, and his cock jerked up and slapped his stomach with every pass over his prostate. Changmin kissed his lower back and let his tongue tease the top of his cleft. His other hand ran over his legs, tugged on his balls and slipped under him to tease the head of his cock with a slick palm.

Jaejoong moaned, and there were suddenly fingers wrapping around Yoochun’s hair, pulling tightly. Desperate whimpers tore through his throat and Jaejoong’s dick filled almost to the point of bursting. Yoochun held him there, mouth frozen for a few seconds half way down the shaft, and then he went up and down, quick and dirty, gagging himself just a little. Jaejoong screamed, yanked on his hair and came, orgasm slamming into the back of Yoochun’s throat. He shut his eyes tightly to keep from pulling away and swallowed, sucking softly until Jaejoong was squirming.

“Chunnie-ah, stop. Fuck.”

Yoochun let Jaejoong’s dick fall to from his mouth, landing with a splat. He licked up the length of it and sucked on the head softly.

Jaejoong tugged on his hair, but it was Changmin who lifted his head and shoved his tongue into Yoochun’s mouth, sucking at his lips and tongue.

Yoochun smiled into the kiss and pulled away slightly. “Yes, hyung?”

“Fuck.”

Changmin crowded against his back, arms around his waist. He gripped Yoochun’s erection, stroking harshly with his slick fingers. Yoochun moaned, head falling back to his shoulder. Changmin nudged him forward and swiped his dick up and down Jaejoong’s cleft.

Moaning, Yoochun thrust forward, burying himself inside his hyung again. He tried to pull out, fuck Jaejoong hard, but Changmin held him still. His fingers dove into Yoochun’s body, twisting and spreading.

Yoochun whimpered his name, turning his head to beg with his eyes.

Changmin moaned and pulled his fingers out. He pressed the head of his dick to Yoochun’s body, and Yoochun’s breath hitched. He thrust back, taking too much of Changmin at once, and then thrust forward.

Both of his hyungs cried out and Yoochun fell over Jaejoong, fucking him fast. Changmin thrust into him just as he thrust into Jaejoong, slamming him harder, so hard that Yoochun didn’t think he’d ever dig himself out from between them. He never wanted to.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Changmin moaned. Yoochun didn’t blame him. He wasn’t prepped enough and Changmin was huge.

Yoochun felt tears in his eyes from the onslaught, and Jaejoong lifted his head and kissed him to the same pace. But Yoochun couldn’t follow, mouth open in a steady gasp. His body was on the brink of orgasm again, Jaejoong clamping around him, Changmin inside him.

He buried his face into Jaejoong’s neck. “Love, god, love you, fuck, I love you.”

Soft hands ran up his back and Jaejoong again made Yoochun look at him.

Yoochun whined, rutting faster, and Jaejoong smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you, baby,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun whimpered, disbelief, awe, such … his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest, and then it felt like it stopped, like everything froze for only a moment and then he slammed into Jaejoong, cried out his name and emptied his pleasure into Jaejoong’s body again. He gasped, wetness on his face as he collapsed, body still trying to move, twitching from the sensations.

Changmin held his hips and Yoochun moaned, shifting and adjusting while Changmin continued to fuck him. He turned his head up, just enough and Jaejoong’s lips touched his.

“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered. “I do, I promise it’s not just the sex talking.”

“You love the sex too,” Changmin pointed out, words labored.

“Oh and you don’t?”

Changmin smirked and leaned over them both to join their kiss. “Yes, I love it. Love you. Love both. Love Yoochun, Love Jaejoong.”

Yoochun smiled and put his hands on the bed and bucked up.

Changmin whined in protest, but let Yoochun push him to his back. His cock was throbbing and Yoochun smirked as he climbed over Changmin, trialing his tongue from his knee to his cock.

“Fuck, Yoochun.”

Yoochun smiled and straddled Changmin’s waist. He lifted Changmin’s cock up and then held it steady while he took it back into his body. Changmin’s hands gripped his hips tightly, eyes shut, neck taut. Yoochun pressed his hands on Changmin’s strong chest and started moving, slow up and downs, that left Changmin whimpering and begging. It was better than anything Yoochun could have fantasized.

Jaejoong kneeled next to him, arm around his body for support. “Got another orgasm in you, kid?”

Yoochun scoffed. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, old man?”

Changmin laughed and Yoochun clamped down around him and Changmin moaned. “How about you give me one first before you start talking about two?”

Jaejoong smiled and turned Yoochun’s head and kissed him. It distracted Yoochun enough that he stopped moving, and Changmin growled at them. Quite suddenly, Yoochun was yanked from Jaejoong and tossed to the side. He almost fell off the bed, and then Changmin grabbed his hips, slammed back into him and fucked him harshly. Yoochun smirked, forcing his body to relax. He smiled at Jaejoong and tugged him to the edge of the bed. Jaejoong stood up, in front of him, right where Yoochun wanted him. He lapped at the head of Jaejoong’s half erect cock.

Jaejoong moaned, wrapped his hands in Yoochun’s hair again and said, “We’re never going to give you enough, are we?”

“No such thing as enough,” Yoochun moaned.

“Fuck,” Changmin gasped. He sped up and Yoochun sucked Jaejoong’s cock into his throat. He was definitely going to get used to this.

Changmin’s thrusts went a bit erratic, and Yoochun closed a hand around his own erection. He stroked himself fast, moaning and squirming for Changmin. His hyung’s orgasm was being stubborn, and it didn’t feel like he could spread Yoochun any further.

Another orgasm was about to explode from Yoochun, and he twisted his hand in just the right way, encouraging it along. He moaned when Jaejoong was in the deepest part of his throat, and Jaejoong did just what he wanted and pulled his hair. The pain shivered down his spine, coiled with the pleasure and tightened his body that much further. He felt it coming, felt it pulse through his body. Moaning, he dropped his hips, thrust back to meet Changmin’s thrusts, bodies slapping together, and then Changmin was crying out, staggering and slamming.

Yoochun shut his eyes and almost bit down on Jaejoong’s cock as his orgasm went from being patient to being insistent, and he stroked himself through it, splattering the bed in come.

“Fuck, Yoochun, fucking hell,” Changmin shouted, and slapped Yoochun’s ass as his body shook and he shuddered through his release, pumping Yoochun full of come. He almost collapsed over Yoochun’s body, catching himself with a hand on his back. His hips still moved, slowly, and Changmin whimpered. “Fucking hell.”

Yoochun smiled, and then released Jaejoong’s cock.

“Chunnie-ah,” Jaejoong whined.

“What? Changmin fucked you full of my come, only fair that you get to fuck me full of his come.”

“God you’re such a dirty kinky slut,” Changmin said and slapped his ass again.

Yoochun pulled his hips away, eyes shutting when Changmin slipped out of him. He turned around, crawled over to his hyung and lapped and the white strands decorating his cock.

“No,” Yoochun finally said, between licks. “I’m your dirty kinky slut.”

Changmin’s cock twitched and Jaejoong gripped his ass and slid his cock over and around his cleft and entrance before pressing inside him.

“And we love our dirty kinky slut,” Jaejoong said, voice breathy.

Changmin chuckled and gripped Yoochun’s chin and yanked him up for a kiss. “I love you, dongsaeng.”

Jaejoong echoed the sentiment quickly and Yoochun smiled, laughing and pulling both of his hyungs to his lips for a kiss. “I love you,” he said to Changmin and then to Jaejoong, and then just muttered it over and over, randomly as they played and fucked him to another orgasm.

==

Monday morning, Yoochun sat gingerly at the table during lunch. He winced and tried to find a comfortable position to sit in.

Heechul raised a single eyebrow at him. “Good night?”

“Good weekend.”

“You’re such a slut.”

“A dirty, kinky slut,” Yoochun said with a fond smile.

“What?’

“Nothing. Inside joke thing.”

“Oh fucking hell? You guys are going to have even more of those now.”

“Probably. Did you have a kinky weekend?”

Heechul stuck his tongue out at him. “A lady never kisses and tells.”

“Good thing I know you have a dick under that skirt. Tell me.”

“What’s to tell? I learned how to seduce someone from you, didn’t I?”

Yoochun smiled and nodded. “Hangeng didn’t stand a chance.”

“Well, duh. Neither did your hyungs.”

“They put up a grand fight at first though.”

Heechul snorted. “Such a vain endeavor. You always get what you want.”

Yoochun thought about the little blue sticky note that he’d found stuck to his math homework. All that was on it was a heart and an _I love you_ in Jaejoong’s handwriting. Yoochun smiled. “Yeah. I definitely have what I want.”


End file.
